Accidental Mate
by NeonCandies
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is a Top Alpha moving to a new school because of a family tragedy. Fed up with the normal Omegas and wanting something new, he catches sight of a fiery Omega with a temper to match. But this Omega wants nothing to do with Alphas, let alone date one! What's a young Alpha to do? How about "accidentally" making him his mate? ((Discontinued))
1. Alpha Omega Beta Information

**Guess what I've started writing again? That's right! I'm back! I just needed to make this little post so I have a little info section. I added and subtracted a few details. I hope to have the first chapter ****_(god I'm happy to say that)_****out by this weekend if all goes well!**

**Top Alpha**: A higher ranking Alpha. Their sense of smell and their strength is stronger than that of a normal Alpha. More respect is given to them along with more privileges. Respected by Alphas, Omegas, and Betas. The most sought after mate, having one as a mate means high status. Though Top Alphas aren't as common as normal Alphas.

**Alpha**: Strong individuals, can be male or female. However, female Alphas are more uncommon than a Top Alpha. Alphas are respected by all except for Top Alphas, their respect needs to be earned. If there is a Top Alpha in an environment, say a school, almost all Alphas will flock to the Top Alpha. The Top Alpha will then usually form a pack out of a few selected individuals.

**Omega**: Breeders of society. Though they're allowed to seek a higher education, it is usually frowned upon. They are only respected for the fact that they give birth, other than that they are treated like cattle. Male Omegas are as common as female. Omegas tend to be docile and rarely do speak out. An Omega can prevent pregnancy when in heat by taking birthing pills and or using a condom. Though both methods aren't always 100% effective. An Omega only gets pregnant if they are mated with during their heat.

**Beta**: Unable to tell the difference between scents. Almost like a normal human in the Omegaverse society. They stand in the middle, generally respected if they are smart and give off an air of importance. They can't tell when an Omega is in heat, and they cannot knot. Male Beta's cannot give birth, only females can. Betas also cannot go into heat. The only way to show their claim is usually with a wedding band, the ring being optional to Omegas and Alphas also.

**Mates**: The only way to mate is to engage in intercourse. Like an animal, mating is done through sex. However, nullifying the bond with a mate requires the oldest Alpha from both households to agree on the nullifying. Betas do not give off the scent of having a mate like an Alpha or Omega would. Mating changes the scent of an Omega and an Alpha, giving off a signal to others that they are taken and not available.


	2. Prologue

**A/N**: Before you ask me _WHHHHHY_ this isn't a full chapter, please take note that I needed to tell some information. I think it'd be out of place if I tried explaining some backstories in the middle of the fanfic. So here's this chunk to help that. Do they all sound like sorry sob stories? Probably. Does it seem a bit over dramatic? Maybe. Do I care? No. They **NEEDED** real reasons as to why they hate Alphas. They can't just be all "_ayeee I don't really think how Alphas act are all that cool. I'm gonna beat the shit outa them_". And it helped mold their personality! For Arthur, he doesn't know **HOW** to be an Omega because he has no example to follow. For Gil, he had respect! That leads to an ego! I needed their back stories to be a little dramatic. Maybe I went overboard, but in my honest opinion, I think it was justified. But that's just me. Ooooh also, I will be writing another fanfic alongside this one. I WILL NOT make the same mistake I did last time. I promise. The other fanfic is called _Redemption_ and it's a PrUk one. ((Really it's England topping Prussia)) Also, sorry for the late post. I wanted this to be done by Saturday, but I got sick and it was pretty painful and so yeah... :V sorry. Anyways, hope you enjoy this. I may do the response to review thing again if I get at least five by next chapter. :3

* * *

><p>The blond wrapped his lips around the end of the cigarette, breathing in deep. Pulling away, he tilted his head back and breathed out the smoke. Green eyes flickered towards the door leading up to the roof as it opened, a petite girl slipping through.<p>

She had her dark brown hair tied back into a loose bun, a white t-shirt hugging her lithe form along with some black jeans and black boots to match that laced up to her knees. She paused, wrinkling her nose and waving her hand.

"Oh gross. Can you please not smoke those around me?" She grumbled, walking in further.

"Right, forgot you hate the smell. Though, shouldn't you be used to it? Your brother's smoke, don't they?" The Brit snorted, crushing the end of his smoke next to him, tossing the remnants somewhere over his shoulder.

The girl, her scent that of an Omega, sat next to the blond and chuckled. "Yeah, but not around me. Besides, they don't smoke as often as you do, Boss."

Emerald eyes rolled and he snorted, running a hand through his hair. "Whatever."

The Brit was a sight to anyone not aware of who he was. An Omega, yes, but not like the usual ones. He was short-tempered, foulmouthed, and leader of a violent gang. However, the gang did not pick fights with just anyone and it was made up of only Omegas. Three Omegas to be exact. Each just as foulmouthed as the last.

Their leader was referred to as the _King Snake_. Despite being born an Omega, his personality didn't match anything an Omega was usually described to be. Arthur Kirkland grew up in a family that could be considered the opposite of what a family should be. His parents were an Alpha and a Beta, successful in the world of business and always buying the finest of things. However, their relationship easily crumbled with the birth of Arthur.

His brothers were all Alphas, yet he had been born an Omega, almost as if it was some sick joke a higher being did out of pure boredom. This had caused Arthur's father to accuse his mother of cheating. I mean, how could a Beta conceive an Omega when her husband was an Alpha? Instead of believing what DNA testing could say, the man continued to firmly believe his wife had cheated on him. She was a Beta, mating meant nothing to her; that was his logic. So in order to keep face in front of their rich peers, they put on a façade of being a loving happy family. But behind closed doors, they merely treated each other as business partners.

For days on end they would go on business trips, just doing anything to avoid each other. Because of that, Arthur grew up without the warmth of either parent. To his father, he was an abomination and evidence of his mother's "affairs". To his mother, he was an offense against her life. And to his brothers? He was the reason why their parent's marriage was destroyed. Because of that, Arthur lived in a family with no love from anyone, even the maids of their house whispered about the bastard Omega behind his back.

The second member of this pack was a girl named Eris William. Eris grew up away from her parents, something going down with the two that would've involved _OPS_, _Omega Protection Agency_, had Jack William not intervened. He and his brothers were cousins on her mother's side, the three only meeting the little girl a few times at family reunions. Yet, instead of letting _OPS_ take her, Jack instead adopted her as his little sister. Despite it not doing anything for him, he still did it. When asked why, he never really gave an answer. Eris's brothers were a group of triplets, each one different in not only their personality, but what category they fell under.

Jack William, the eldest of the three, was an Omega with a fiery temper. In his high school days, he would constantly pick fights with anyone who looked at him like he was a slab of meat. His attitude on being an Omega had quite the influence on Eris, carving out her Alpha-like attitude.

Vinnec William, preferring to be called Vinny, was a peculiar Beta. He had his quirks, like anyone usually did. Yet his personality was the complete opposite of Jack's, this leading to the two of them clashing quite often.

Vex William, the youngest of the triplets, was an Alpha that found no appeal in Omegas. His problem was that he found them far too easy. His desire were for Alpha's, just like himself. The challenge excited him, much to the dismay of any poor Alpha caught in his grasps. While Vex pretended to be gentle and one who loved to bend over for an Alpha, his sweet outer appearance was not to be trusted. As Vinny often put it, Vex was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Eris and Arthur met in elementary, Arthur was being picked on for being an Omega. During his elementary years, Arthur was not the rebellious demon spawn he is now. He actually resembled an Omega more when he was a child. However, when Eris stood up for him by punching the Alpha teasing him, it seemed to have opened Arthur's eyes. Their friendship easily developed from there, the two becoming as close as siblings. Arthur was easily accepted into Eris's household, her house being a sanctuary for the Brit. Her pack was his, and they treated him as such.

The third member of their little pack was quite a sight. Hailing from Germany, Gilbert Beilschmidt was a violent beast ready to bite out any Alpha's throat. His detest for Alphas never surfaced until his move from Germany to America. Back in Germany, Gilbert's family was well respected. In their town, Omegas had a long history of fighting in old battles and so because of that, they were treated just as well as an Alpha.

Their family, the only Alpha's in them being his younger brother, were one of the families _most _respected. Yet they moved, why? Because Gilbert's father had moved to America with his mate who, after a year of being together, left the single parent for a younger Omega. That was when Gilbert was thirteen.

The Omega was already stunning, looking different than most people. Unlike his family, he did not have blond hair and blue eyes. No, he had snowy white hair and red eyes, tints of blue swirling within their depths. Gilbert was an albino, a delectable treat in an Alpha's eyes. One day when Gilbert had been walking home from the super market, he had been jumped by an Alpha.

Gilbert had little time to grasp the situation before he was almost raped. Out of pure terror and his survival instincts, Gilbert had bit and clawed whatever piece of skin he could reach. Apparently the albino didn't let up even when the Alpha had backed off. It wasn't until Gilbert saw his father in front of him, calling his name, did he come to his senses. By then Gilbert had been transferred to the Emergency Room, the white haired male blocking out everything.

That carved his intense hate for Alphas, the only exceptions being ones he deemed ok. Gilbert met Arthur and Eris when he transferred to their school, the three being in grade 8. Gilbert had been intrigued by the bandages and cuts covering the two Omegas. During break, they were usually in the far corner of the room, talking quietly amongst each other. Needless to say, Gilbert had instantly went up to them, making note of their strong scent. They were Omegas, just like him. It didn't take long for the three to become friends, each having their own reasons for disliking Alphas.

Almost unintentionally, they formed a pack. As they entered High School, they began picking fights with Alphas who seemed to act like they owned everything. They slowly carved out a name for themselves, soon being called "_The Pack of Snakes_". Eris was called _The Egyptian Asp_, her punches being quick and deadly. Gilbert was named _The White Rattlesnake_, his bite as dangerous as the snake he was referred to as. And Arthur was given the title, "_King Snake_", for he was the leader of their pack. How it happened was lost along the way.

Eris hummed, resting her chin on her knees. "Gilbert got detention again."

Arthur grunted, this piece of information wasn't new. "What for this time?"

"Punched an Alpha that tried to feel up an Omega. Right outside of the bathrooms too." She picked a few pieces of lint off her clothes, tossing it to the side.

The information caused the Brit to scowl, his expression darkening. "He got in trouble because of that? You know, I'm starting to think this stupid school cares more for their Alpha's than preventing people from being molested in the halls."

Tilting her head to the side, Eris leaned over so her shoulder bumped against Arthur's. "What'd you expect? That's why it's our job to watch out for the Omegas of this school."

Arthur nodded in a silent agreement. As cliché as it sounded, he made a promise to protect any Omega he could. He hated what he was born as; just because he had to suffer didn't mean any other Omega had to. And with Eris and Gilbert backing him up, Arthur knew he could prove that there were Omegas out there that could stand up to Alphas.

"You know, I hear the LionWest High boys are causing more trouble in our territory again. They never learn." Eris turned her brown eyes on Arthur, the orbs dancing with a mischievous light.

Arthur smirked, closing his eyes and standing up. "Well then we'd better pay them a visit, correct? They need to know to keep their noses out of our territory. I'm sure Gilbert will enjoy showing them their place."

And with that the two left the roof, one going to inform the third snake just what was going to happen after school. There was no doubt going to be a fight, and frankly, it was obvious who was going to win. No one had been able to beat the three in hand to hand combat. However, little did Arthur know that his winning streak was just about to end, and it would come in the form of a bouncy, blue-eyed Alpha.


	3. Not So Bad

A/N: Here's chapter one! So keep in mind that this is not gonna follow the first story anymore. It'll still follow the general gist of it, but most of the aspects are going to be different. Also, if you seriously want to, ignore the oc's in here. I mean, there's a crap ton. Sorry. Though I promise they're an important part to the story and what not. Ah, and if you've read the old version of this story, then you kinda knew how Loren's personality was. I kinda changed it in this one. She's still a flirt, but it's more of the cool flirt that generally has hot babes hanging around her. Hope she isn't hated on now xD aaaaaand I'm seriously more and more happy with how this is turning out. My problem before was I wanted to rush it so the dang plot would progress, but if I look back at TKoS, my plot took ages to finally establish itself. Soooo I'm going to let this story play out at a believable pace. No rushing! Also, I do live off of reviews! Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Alfred hummed as he and his brother began driving to their school. It was Alfred's first day here, the 17 year old moving due to unfortunate circumstances. Alfred's parents were divorced, the Omega and Beta having split up when Alfred and his twin where around 7. Alfred's brother, Matthew, was a different type than him despite them being twins. He was an Omega while Alfred was an Alpha. And not just any Alpha, he was a Top Alpha.<p>

It took him a few years to understand just what that title endowed, but his mother never let it get to his head. Alfred and his mother had moved to the countryside, living at least 4 miles out of town. Because of that, Alfred was home-schooled. However, that wasn't exactly a bad thing. Since his mother was a sweet and kind woman, she had raised Alfred to take after her.

So the Top Alpha grew up with a bright smile matching the sun and a personality that attracted people like bees to flowers. He radiated kindness and his scent soothed you into thinking he meant no harm. But, while Alfred was a good kid, he did have his dominant Alpha moments. Those episodes never lasted long and they were usually for important matters. Alfred never really used his Top Alpha privilege in order to get things, he was raised to be a good egg.

Matthew on the other hand grew up going to public school. His father, being a Beta, didn't really understand just how to take care of an Omega. One would think, why didn't the mother take her Omega child? Surely that would've been the wisest option. But after plenty arguing over the matter, Alfred's mother had said it was so Alfred didn't grow up to be someone she'd regret ever having. She wanted her little Alpha raised right.

The delicate Omega twin didn't mind though, he got to visit his mother and brother and spend every other summer with them. On the summers Matthew didn't spend with his mother, Alfred would come over and spend them with his father. So they never really didn't see each other for longer than a school year. And so the brothers grew as close as can be, Alfred protecting his smaller and more petite brother. In turn Matthew took on the motherly role simply out of instinct. When Alfred did something disapproving, he was scolded.

But, as faith would have it, the happiness Alfred and his brother had eventually came to an end one warm September evening. Alfred had been waiting at home for his mother to return from the store so they could have their movie night, a tradition they usually had every Friday. Yet when an hour had gone by and she had still yet to return, Alfred gradually got worried. When Alfred did find out where his mother was, it was when the paramedics called him to inform him that his mother had been involved in an accident.

Alfred had rushed to the Emergency room in their tiny little town, having run most of the way. He didn't have time to wait for a car or a stupid bus, he needed to get there **_now_**. But eventually he did climb aboard a bus, practically flying out of its doors when it stopped near the hospital.

While he waited for them to show him where his mother was being held, Alfred had called his brother. In an instant Matthew was panicking, worry for his mother oozing from the phone. Alfred was in disarray, his hair and clothes a mess. It was to be expected, seeing as how he had ran around two miles without stopping.

When he had walked down the white halls, they informed Alfred that his mother had been involved in a hit and run. A car had been speeding down the street when his mother was crossing to her car. It had hit her dead on and didn't even stop. It had made Alfred sick to his stomach to hear such a thing. Even hearing that witnesses were able to point the car out didn't help. Alfred was too focused on seeing how his mother was faring.

Needless to say, Alfred, a Top Alpha, had broken down like a weak child at the sight of his mother laid up in a hospital bed looking broken and pitiful. She had tubes going in and out of her arms, a breathing mask helping pump air through her lungs. The very sight brought Alfred to his knees, anguish filling every fibre of his being. She had woken up when Alfred had taken her hand, her smile weak and tired.

The mother of two had then spoke softly to her son, telling him that he was such a wonderful boy and so was his brother. It broke Alfred's heart to hear her talk like that, but he didn't dare interrupt her. When she had told him she loved him and his brother so much, Alfred had blubbered out the same response over and over, squeezing her hand all the while. With a smile gracing her tired lips, she had let out a happy chuckle and had told him, "I know you do".

It was then her grip when slack and her eyes slowly fluttered close, the gradual beeping of the heart monitor instantly coming to a haunting flat-line. Alfred refused to believe she was gone until he was forcibly removed from the room, grief filling every crevice of his being. When Matthew had called him begging to know what happened, it took a long time before Alfred could choke out the news to his twin. The news only took a second to make the other break down over the phone.

And so here Alfred was, moving from his little country home and into the house with his father and brother. The move had taken place after the funeral; even though Alfred didn't want to leave the house, he had no one to stay with. He chose to move in order to be there for his brother. And secretly, Alfred needed Matthew too. So he had moved into their house, the atmosphere being grim and depressing.

But after looking at his depressing state in the mirror one day, Alfred had realised his mother would never want her happy son this torn up. He was the Alpha of his family, it was his job to cheer them up! And so Alfred's mood had bounced back to its usual happy air. Though it wasn't at its full height, it was still lively enough to cheer Matthew and their dad up. Just like his mother, Alfred was instantly able to brighten up the room.

Alfred's father, after enrolling him in Matthew's school, had to leave on a business trip. He'd be gone for around three months, maybe more. It all depended on if the trip went well. But the twins didn't mind, they were completely capable of taking care of the house on their own.

"Now Alfred, I need you to listen. The school is completely different, ok? The Omegas there… Not all of them are like me." Matthew spoke up as he stopped at a light. Their father, not needing the car for his trip, had left it in Matthew and Alfred's care.

Alfred grinned cheekily at his brother, "Well duh. That's because there's only one of you."

Matthew snorted, rolling his eyes. "Goofball. I meant-."

"Don't worry, I know what you meant. They're different. I'll keep that in mind." He grinned. This was his first time meeting Omegas and Alphas around his age. The town he lived in was filled with old people, adults, and very young children. While Alfred had made friends with generally everyone in that small town, it was still a little depressing to not meet anyone his age.

His brother's brows knitted together slightly. "Just… Please don't brush it off so easily? I don't want you getting into fights…"

Alfred turned himself in his seat, sending a wide grin his brother's way. "Oh _puh-lease_ Mattie! I'd never fight anyone in the first place!"

Matthew winced slightly, "I know you'd never do it intentionally. It's just… Sometimes you kind of miss the atmosphere." His brother mumbled softly. "Not that that's a bad thing! It's just… Sometimes it causes more bad than good."

This caused the Top Alpha to pout slightly, slumping in his seat. "Everyone always tells me that! Not my fault that kinda stuff flies over my head. But I promise I'll be sure to pay extra attention."

They both knew that wasn't really going to happen, but the thought gave Matthew some form of comfort. He sighed through his nose, slowly parking in front of the school. Already there were people mingling about despite there being at least half an hour before school officially started.

"You have your schedule?"

"Yes."

"Your phone on you in case you need to call?"

"Yes."

"Map of the school?"

"Somewhere in my planner."

"And remember, don't do anything you'll regret. You're the only Top Alpha at the school, but don't let it get to your head."

"Mattie!" Alfred laughed at his brother, grinning at him as he got out of the car. "I'll be fine."

Matthew pursed his lips, climbing out of the car and locking the doors. "I know, I just worry. This is your first time at a public school. And you don't know how people act here. It isn't like in the movies or in books, Al. High school can get scary." His brother stressed.

"I swear if someone looked up worry in the dictionary, it'd be a picture of you! You worry too much Mattie, have I ever told you that before?" Alfred chuckled, moving over to stand beside his sibling and ruffle his hair.

"Almost every other day." Matthew said with an unamused grunt, swatting Alfred's hand away and fixing his golden tresses.

Alfred and Matthew looked very similar, only having a few differences. Their build was slightly different, Matthew being leaner and less muscular, unlike Alfred whose Alpha body developed nicely. They were both breath-taking in their own way, Alfred being quite handsome as well as Matthew. Though their eyes were different, as where their glasses that shielded the bright orbs.

Matthew's eyes were a gentle lilac, Alfred's a blazing blue that, like his smile rivalling the sun, rivalled the sky. While Matthew's smiles were usually gentle and kind, Alfred's held confidence and their own form of tenderness. Other than the differences, they shared the same wheat gold hair. Matthew's was longer and wavier, a trait he picked up from his mother. Alfred's hair was straight and short, just like his father's. However, the two had their own annoying curl that, for some reason, would not sit down no matter how much gel or combing the two did. So they merely left it as it is, ignoring it on most days.

The two walked through the wide campus, Alfred easily drawing the eyes of almost everyone. Not only was it for his looks, but it was for the distinct scent he gave off. They were in the presence of a Top Alpha, the most important type to exist. That fact alone was enough to draw eyes. And for the Beta's they passed that could not pick up scent, Alfred's looks alone were enough to captivate their attention.

As always, Alfred was oblivious to the stares. Matthew on the other hand was well aware of the looks they got. He had, in fact, expected them. It was generally like this when he and Alfred went out. Since this wasn't Alfred's small little town where he grew up, there was little to no people that knew who Alfred was. So an unmated, attractive Top Alpha was something to ogle.

When they entered the building, Alfred took a deep breath and grinned. So many different scents! There were Omegas, Betas, and Alphas! So many different types his age! The idea was enough to make a childish excitement flash through Alfred's body. He bounced on his feet, his grin as wide and as bright as ever.

"So where first? Oooh! Introduce me to your friends! I wanna meet them!" Alfred chirped happily, turning his gaze on Matthew.

Matthew smiled slightly, looking a tiny bit unsure. "Well… I do have some friends, though I don't know how well you'll get along with them…"

"Doesn't matter! I wanna meet my baby brother's friends!" Alfred laughed happily.

This caused the other to pout, "I'm only younger by two minutes." He grumbled.

Sighing, Matthew relented. He and Alfred walked through the halls, passing lockers and people. Once again they were stared at. Just based off their scent, it was obvious that they were related. That and their resemblance was another give away. Ahead of them at the corner of the hall in front of a cluster of lockers, was a group of three people.

One of them was a rather tall girl, looking to be around 6ft, which surprised Alfred. From what he could see, the girl had short dark red hair, almost as short as Alfred's. She wore a black, sleeveless turtleneck and dark brown cargo pants. She had a hand on her hip, a cocky smirk shown clearly on her lovely face.

As they neared, Alfred could see that she had a beauty mark under her left eye along with a set of radiant green eyes. All in all, she was quite the beauty.

Next to her was a white haired male, the colour shocking Alfred. His eyes where a mix of red and blue, the contrasting colours standing out against his pale skin. He wore a loose grey t-shirt with some band printed on it. His jeans were baggy and tore at the knees, giving him quite the delinquent look.

The third person was a shorter female, her dark brown hair hanging around her shoulders, the ends curling in towards her face. She had on a space-themed sweater that hung off one shoulder and covered most of her hands, a grey tank top underneath. Her short skirt was night-themed, dark blue and black mixing together. A few white dots sprinkled the skirt, appearing to be stars. Her tights underneath were black, reaching down and disappearing behind her knee-high convers.

"Come on, Eris. How many times are you going to keep refusing?" The red headed girl purred to the other female.

Alfred sniffed, instantly picking up their scents. The girl named Eris was an Omega and so was the male. But they held themselves differently than a normal Omega… Weird. And the red head, Alfred was quite surprised with what she was. Her scent was clearly that of an Alphas. He had never met a female Alpha before, so this was very exciting for him.

"No way Loren. You've asked before and again my answer hasn't changed." The girl, Eris, snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Loren hummed, leaning forward till she was eye-level with the female Omega. "What a waste of such a pretty face. We could make such sweet music together."

The white haired male scowled, waving a hand to ward off the other female. "Piss off Loren. Alphas in your family are bad luck."

She feigned disinterest, chuckling as she leaned back and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "Is this about Jack and Tyler? I thought you were going to keep your nose out of their relationship."

"There isn't much of a relationship seeing as how Tyler cheated on him **again**!" Eris scowled darkly.

Loren shrugged, "Part of the blame rests with your brother too. His fault for continuing to go back to Tyler. If Jack would just grow a pair and stay split up with him, there wouldn't be much of a problem."

Eris's glare turned deadly and she took a step towards Loren. "Why you-."

Loren's amused gaze flickered up and over Eris, the Alpha spotting Matthew and Alfred. She grinned, "Matthew!"

Alfred turned his eyes towards his brother who was frowning like a mother would. He walked over to the trio, Alfred following slowly. Matthew placed his hands on his hips and frowned.

"Why are you guys fighting so early in the morning? Loren, you know better than to say mean things about Jack. Eris, it isn't nice of you to insult Loren's family." He scolded, earning a pout from Eris and an amused eye roll from Loren.

While Matthew scolded the two, the white haired male's eyes flickered over to Alfred. His nose twitched and a brow raised. "And who are you?"

Alfred blinked and grinned at him, sticking out a hand. "Alfred F. Jones! Nice to meet'chya. I'm Mattie's brother. Just started going to school here!"

The other's face twisted with curiosity and interest. Tilting his head, Gilbert grinned. "So you're the home-schooled brother Mat said was moving here?"

"He's talked about me? Nothing bad I hope." Alfred pouted, glancing at Matthew. Apparently the scolding had ceased when Alfred had introduced himself; now eyes were on him.

Loren hummed curiously, taking a step forward and sniffing. "Oh? A Top Alpha? Haven't smelt one of you in a long while."

Eris frowned slightly, "You're Matthew's brother?"

Alfred nodded, "And you guys are his friends?"

Matthew, taking that as his cue to do introductions, turned so he was side-by-side with Alfred. "Alfred, these are three of my friends that go here. This is Eris William," He gestured to the brown-haired girl. Eris smiled, giving a nod hello.

"Then this is Loren Volpe." He said, Loren simply smiling Alfred's way. Matthew then turned so he was facing the other male Omega. "And this is Gilbert Beilschmidt. If I recall correctly, you guys have Social Type Studies together."

Alfred grinned widely, introducing himself again. "Nice to meet you! I'm Alfred F. Jones, Matthew's older brother-."

"By two minutes…" Matthew cut in with a grumble.

"-Let's get along, 'kay?" He tilted his head to the side, charming smile still in place.

Gilbert, amused, smirked. "You… Aren't like most Alphas, are you?"

Alfred smiled innocently at Gilbert, "And you aren't like most Omegas either, huh? I was raised by my mom in the country, never had an Alpha to take after."

Eris blinked, "So you were raised by an Omega?"

Nodding his blond head, Alfred grinned. "Yep! Just me and my mom for 10 years! She never remarried and we lived pretty far from town."

This caused the two Omegas before him to hum, giving each other a calculating look. Matthew bit his bottom lip, speaking up. "See? I told you Alfred was raised differently. He isn't like the Alphas at this school, no offense Loren."

Loren shrugged, smiling coolly. "None taken. The Alphas here are pricks."

Gilbert nodded his head, holding out his hand to Alfred. "Alright, nice to meet you Alfred. Matthew's told you somewhat about this school, right?"

Alfred grinned and shook Gilbert's hand. "He told me that some of the Omegas here don't act like usual Omegas. Was he talking about you guys?"

"Yep! Me and Gilbert here are pretty different. And so is Arthur." Eris chimed, her hands behind her back as she rocked on the balls of her feet.

This caused confusion to cross over Alfred's face. "Arthur…? Who's that?"

Gilbert chuckled, fishing his phone out of his pocket. "Arthur Kirkland, he's the leader of our little pack. Though he's pretty late…"

"Hangover." Eris showed Gilbert her phone, the ocean-themed device displaying a message from "_Boss_". It simply said, "**Hangover. Will come at lunch. Copy notes for me.**"

The albino rolled his eyes, stuffing his phone in his pocket. "Who drinks on the weekdays?"

Alfred's eyes widened in mild surprise. They were high schoolers and they were drinking? Alfred had never heard of such a thing! Then again… He had never been to a public school. This was still all too knew for him. Alfred made a mental note that, at public school, people drank even if they were underage.

Just then, the bell rang, signalling that they should head towards class. Gilbert grunted, sighing. "Well birdies, better get going. I've been late one too many times this week. Don't want another detention. I'll see you in S.T Alfred!"

Gilbert gave a lazy salute, heading down the hall. Eris bid them farewell, flashing a smile to Alfred.

"Nice meeting you! See you in class Matthew." Ignoring Loren, Eris walked past the female.

Loren smirked, craning her neck in order to watch Eris's retreating form. "God I love her ass."

Rolling his eyes, Matthew patted his brother's shoulder. "I'll see you at lunch then."

And with that they split up, each one heading to their own class. When Alfred's class with Gilbert came around, the two instantly sat next to each other. A friendship was easily forming between the two. Alfred was showing respect for the eccentric Omega, something that pleased Gilbert very much. It helped the Omega open up more, Alfred and the other conversing quietly throughout class.

Alfred asked about the school and Gilbert, also asking questions about Loren and Eris. Turns out that Loren actually worked as a model, which wasn't that unbelievable. She was tall enough for it and quite attractive. Alfred would have to ask to see some of her pictures sometime, he was quite curious. He also asked about Loren flirting with Eris. Apparently Loren's brother, who also went to this school, was just as big a flirt as her. Quite ironic that her brother was dating Eris's own brother; though from what Gilbert said, Jack and Tyler were on bad terms at the moment.

Gilbert wasted no time in talking about himself though, showing Alfred just how much of an ego he had. It didn't bother Alfred though, it was quite refreshing! He was used to his brother's gentleness and his mother's soft way of speaking, Gilbert however spoke in an entirely different way. He wasn't quiet and shy, he was straight-forward and prideful. Alfred thought it was pretty cool. And from what Gilbert told him, Eris and Arthur both were as prideful as he was.

Gilbert then branched off into his pack that consisted of Arthur and Eris. He spoke of the name they had been given by others and why. When Gilbert had said that their pack generally defended any Omega they could, Alfred's eyes had instantly lit up in awe.

"So you guys are like superheroes?! That's so cool!" Alfred gasped, bouncing in excitement.

This had caused Gilbert to laugh, unintentionally getting both him and Alfred in trouble. Still, the two new friends shared a guilty grin, snickering under their breaths. When class ended, they headed to the cafeteria for lunch, Alfred holding his stomach and groaning about needing food.

"Don't get your hopes up. The days the school has good food is little to none." Gilbert chuckled, stretching his arms over his head. "That is why we rely on Eris to bring food for us. Her brother is working to become a professional chef and he's pretty good at it."

Alfred hummed, "That sounds like a useful talent. I can make the bare minimum of food. Nothing too complex though. Mattie's pretty good at making pancakes."

They chatted until they got into the cafeteria, Alfred drawing eyes as people whispered and pointed a little indiscreetly. It was obvious word had travelled around that there was a Top Alpha in the school. Now the big question for the Omegas and Betas was, was he taken? Dating a Top Alpha in the school? Instant popularity. However, most of the Omegas were too shy to outright go up to him. That didn't prevent any Betas though. Female Betas were something fierce.

Alfred and Gilbert sat down at a table Gilbert said was meant for their pack. Alfred, not wanting to impose, asked if it would be ok if he sat there. Gilbert had dismissed his worry with a wave of his hand, grinning and saying it was no big deal. They then waited for Eris, Gilbert saying that Alfred could partake in their meal together. He was sure the Omega wouldn't mind.

When she did come through the doors, she was typing at her phone. The moment Eris walked by a table of freshmen Alphas was when Alfred finally learned just how fierce this pack of Omegas could be. One of the Alphas, thinking it funny, had turned and smacked her ass as she walked by. Gilbert grimaced, crossing his arms over his chest in disapproval.

"Here we go."

Alfred's brows creased, glancing at Gilbert momentarily before looking back at Eris. She had lowered her phone, an unamused expressing pulling at her sweet features. Pivoting, Eris's hand instantly latched out and gripped the man's hair. She yanked back sharply and slammed his head down on the table. He slid from his seat, his friends staring at the Omega that had struck back. Some of the other tables housing upperclassmen simply ignored them, knowing quite well just what was going to happen.

Acting as if nothing had happened, Eris turned back around and left the table. She smiled warmly, sitting across from Gilbert and Alfred at the circular table. "Hello Alfred! How is your first day of school so far?"

"I-it's fine, I'm having fun. Um… Are you ok?" Alfred wasn't so worried about the Alpha currently bleeding from his nose. He was more concerned about Eris. Why? Because his mother had taught him it was not right to treat Omegas like they were anything less than human. So Alfred had no sympathy for the man. Cruel, maybe, but that was just probably the Alpha in him.

Eris tilted her head to the side, "Hm? Oh that? Don't worry about it! Happens all the time. I'm pretty much used to it. Fighting back like that is now second nature."

Alfred frowned, "That's not something anyone should be used to."

"Because we're Omegas?" Gilbert had meant for it to be passed off as a joke. Though his tone did hold some bitterness. That was usually the reason people felt sorry for them. It was because they were _Omegas_ and Omegas couldn't, "_fend for themselves_".

"No, it's because you guys are people. Why should your type matter?" Alfred stated, confused. It was common to think this way, wasn't it?

Eris and Gilbert both shared a look. Eris hesitated before a warm smile spread across her lips. "You… Really are an interesting Alpha."

Alfred pouted slightly, was that a good or bad thing? Instead of asking Eris to elaborate, he instead watched the girl open up her bag and pull out a rather big lunch box.

"Aye, feed Alfred too." Gilbert grunted, reaching over to open the box.

Eris smacked the albino's hand away, rolling her eyes. "Sure, there's enough for all of us. Probably enough for Arthur if he comes too."

The girl then opened the box and Alfred took a deep breath. His mouth began to water and he had to swallow his saliva so he wouldn't drool. Man, it smelt freaking good! Eris returned to her bag and pulled out some plates and forks.

"Today is fish with carrots and green beans on the side. Not allergic, are you?" She asked, glancing up at Alfred.

He shook his head, grinning. "Nope! No allergies for me!"

Nodding, Eris began setting up three plates with food. She gave one to Alfred, keeping one for herself and giving the other to Gilbert. Alfred licked his lips, exclaiming his thanks before he began shovelling the food in his mouth. Holy crud was he right! It **was** tasty!

When the cafeteria doors opened, it seemed like the atmosphere turned tense and heavy. Alfred, the ever oblivious fool, failed to notice it. However, Eris and Gilbert seemed to prick to attention. Turning their heads to observe the figure sluggishly moving towards them, they watched for a while before Gilbert lost interest and returned to his food.

"I see you at least tried to comb your hair, that's great." Eris hummed, catching Alfred's attention.

He paused, looking up. Suddenly, Alfred felt his jaw go mildly slack, his eyes widening. Before him was an Omega that he'd never seen anything like. With dirty blond hair and venomous green eyes, the man before him was breath-taking. His hair was messy, similar to Gilbert's. The Omega's lean body was clad in a black shirt and tight black jeans, dark boots reaching up to his knees, matching the garments perfectly. Alfred took note of the piercings in his ear; it was a black stud that led into a chain, a black cross hanging from it.

Alfred thought this Omega was beautiful. He wondered what his name was, what he sounded like. Something in the back of his mind told him he knew who this was, yet how was that possible? This was the first time they had met! Alfred was completely positive about that.

"Who the fuck is this?"

Alfred stiffened at the cold words. Despite the British accent being absolutely hot, Alfred was smart enough to pick up on the hostility it radiated. That, and the air around the Brit was practically stinking of it.

Gilbert calmly looked up, placing a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "Arthur, this is Alfred. Matthew's brother. The one he told us about?"

Keeping his annoyed gaze on Alfred, the Brit relented with a casual shrug of his shoulders. "And he's earned your approval I'm guessing?"

They didn't even need to answer, Arthur already knew. Gilbert wouldn't let any Alpha he didn't approve of near him. If Gilbert was willing to even make physical contact with Alfred, then there was nothing to worry about.

Alfred shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wondering if he should or shouldn't say something. Deciding to just go with his instincts, Alfred stuck out a hand to the man sitting next to Eris.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alfred F. Jones." He gave Arthur an unsure yet honest smile.

Raising a rather thick brow, Arthur huffed. "Arthur Kirkland." Yet Arthur ignored Alfred's hand, instead turning his attention on Eris and Gilbert.

Feeling even more awkward, Alfred slowly drew his hand back and stared down at his lunch. The Alpha was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear the approaching person behind him until there was a pressure on his shoulder that made him lurch forward slightly.

"Ah!" He exclaimed in surprise.

Flicking his eyes up, he took note of the familiar pair of green eyes and Alpha scent.

"Hey there Al." Loren chuckled, turning her cool gaze on the other members of the table. "Arthur, you look like you just crawled out of the pits of hell." She hummed.

"And yet I still look far better than you." The Brit retorted, his lax expression stating that the insulting banter was an everyday thing.

Letting out another hum, Loren turned her eyes over to Eris. "Hey there beautiful."

The disturbed look Eris gave almost made Alfred chuckle. It surprised and amused Alfred how Loren blatantly flirted with Eris and yet the other rebuffed her like she was the plague. The relationship they had was interesting. Alfred couldn't help but think that Loren really liked Eris!

Yet when he noticed the former winking at a couple of passing female Betas, he internally grimaced. Scratch that, it seemed Loren flirted with females in general. Maybe. Alfred would have to ask her to elaborate. He knew of some Alphas that preferred a specific gender, so it wouldn't be all that uncommon. Maybe Loren was like those Alphas and she just liked females. That'd probably explain why she sometimes appeared in magazines usually men where in. That reminded him…

"Hey Loren?"

"Hm?" She sat down next to Alfred, smiling casually and ignoring the look Arthur gave her that practically growled, '_Don't just invite yourself to sit down'_.

"I was talking to Gilbert earlier and he said you do model work." He tilted his head curiously.

Loren grinned, "I do. _Alpha Passion_, it's a magazine company specifically showing only Alphas. Readers tend to be Omegas and Betas."

"Excluding Vex." Gilbert snorted, Eris choking on some of her food. She coughed violently, punching the albino in the arm despite her hacking.

Ignoring him, Loren continued to flash Alfred her cocky smile. "You know, now that I look at you, I'm pretty sure you'd be a pretty good model."

Alfred blinked, "Really?"

"Yeah, you're easy on the eyes and plus, you're a Top Alpha. You'd get popular very fast."

The two continued talking about it, Loren telling Alfred that she'd speak to her manager about setting up a photo session just to see if Alfred had what it took. All throughout lunch Alfred stole quick glances at Arthur, getting flustered and quickly looking away when the Brit would lock eyes with him. When that happened, Alfred internally scolded himself saying that it was rude to stare. Yet for some reason he couldn't pull his eyes away. It was just something about the Brit that drew Alfred's eyes.

Matthew had joined them sometime in the middle of lunch, the younger twin having been helping a classmate with math homework. It was then that, with Matthew's unintentional help, he was able to strike up a conversation with Arthur. Though the responses he got were short and clipped, they weren't as cold as before. Alfred was quite relieved about that.

When Alfred got home, he had received a text from Loren about her manager giving the ok. The date was set for this weekend; it was when Loren had a photo shoot. Her manager figured it'd be easier to have Alfred there while a camera was around instead of going through the trouble of setting up an interview and whatnot. So Alfred was going to be interviewed then and there to see if he'd be perfect material or not.

Alfred was beyond happy! Already his first day of school and he'd made friends! Not to mention he might get a job as a model! How cool was that?! Plus, he got to meet a very interesting Omega. Feeling giddy, Alfred anticipated the next day. He wondered what it would hold. Would he get to talk to Arthur tomorrow? Would he and Gilbert get in trouble during class? Alfred couldn't wait to find out.


	4. From Friends

A/N: Here's the new chapter! I actually had to delete half of what I had earlier. Didn't like how it went. I rewrote and deleted most of it because it just didn't flow! But now I think it flows nicely. Again, I apologize with the amount of OC's in here, I seriously tried to write about them as little as possible while still having them help the story move along. If you've noticed, I'm going about this version a whole different way than previously. Last time, I did little to develope Arthur and Alfred's friendship before the incident. But not here! I'm having their friendship grow before anything happens. It'll make much more sense later on. Hence the title of this chapter. It may look like a typo, but I promise it's supposed to say "_From Friends_" ;) You'll learn why next chapter. Also! I'm _**FINALLY**_ on my spring break! Curse my school for taking so long! Anyways, I hope to get at least more than one chapter done by the end of my break! Till next time, enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Morning!" Alfred said brightly, strolling up to Gilbert, Eris, and Arthur.<p>

Eris and Gilbert greeted Alfred back, though with a dimmed amount of enthusiasm. Arthur, however, just settled on a mildly annoyed grunt. Alfred either didn't notice or he ignored it, instead striking up a conversation with the Omegas.

"So Gil, you finish your homework for S.T? I didn't understand anything from it." Alfred laughed cheerily, scratching the back of his head.

Gilbert snorted, rolling his eyes. "Dummkopf. It's because you didn't join school when we went over it. It's pretty simple Beta Study."

Alfred clapped his hands together, putting on his best pleading puppy-dog look. "Pleeeease let me copy?"

The albino stiffened slightly, a contemplative frown pulling at his lips. "Mm…" It slowly broke out into a grin before Gilbert snorted, swinging his bag around so he could open it up. "You're lucky I'm in such an awesome mood."

"Yey!" Alfred cheered, grinning. Alfred was always able to pull that begging face even when he was a kid. It's one of his favourite skills he used against his mom. She usually said yes, unless she knew the game he was playing at, only then would she say no.

Arthur watched Alfred with a look that was mixed between disturbed and impressed. Never before had he seen an Alpha pull such a face. It was quite a scary sight. It made Alfred look innocent and that he didn't pose a threat at all. A look that would make anyone do anything for him. Completely different than how an Alpha would usually just demand for what they wanted.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Alfred, sending him a glare. This Alpha was a whole different kind of dangerous… He'd have to keep a closer eye on him. Arthur still wasn't trusting of this male, even with his naivety. The Brit was convinced it was an act, but the more Alfred talked, the more he wasn't so sure.

"Woah!"

The blond jumped and snapped to attention when he heard Alfred's exclamation. Turning to focus on just what had caused the outburst, he watched in another episode of horror as Alfred leaned near Eris and poked at the bandage on her cheek. This idiot! He was going to get his teeth knocked out! Eris **loved** her personal space.

"What happened? Did you get hit?" Alfred blinked owlish eyes at Eris.

She gently swatted his hand away, smiling crookedly. "Uh… Yeah. I did. We got into a fight with a few Alphas on our way to my place. I got distracted and ended up getting punched."

Alfred frowned, his brows creasing with worry. "Does it still hurt?"

The gentle smile he received from the girl made his worry dissipate slowly. "I'm fine, don't worry about it. And what about you Alfred? Ever get into a fight?"

"Who me?" Alfred laughed, shaking his head. "No way! I don't really like violence. My mom told me that fighting was never a good thing. So I try not to fight if I can help it." He hummed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Arthur found himself smiling slightly, though he just as quickly returned to his blank demeanour. "She sounds like a smart woman."

Alfred smiled fondly, nodding. "Yeah, she was."

The silence that settled was somewhere in-between awkward and comfortable. Alfred glanced up when the bell rang, echoing around the halls. Another sun-filled grin pulled at his lips and wiped away any traces of pain on the blue-eyed male's face.

"Well, better get to class! Catch you guys later!" Alfred waved over his shoulder, already heading down the hall.

The three lingered in the hall for a while longer, Arthur contemplating his next choice of words.

"That boy is… Rather sheltered… It's…" He mumbled.

"Unnerving?" Gilbert finished for him.

"Mm. Never seen anything like it…" Arthur frowned, his eyes narrowing. "I don't trust him."

And with that the other turned around, walking down the opposite hall. Eris and Gilbert shared a look, shrugging, before they too followed after their leader, their classes in the same direction.

* * *

><p>Turns out, Arthur and Alfred shared second period together. Naturally the two of them didn't realise this, seeing as how Arthur ditched the first half of school yesterday. He was a little prickly at first when Alfred had sat next to him, the seat next to Arthur usually being vacant. Mainly because no one wanted to sit next to such a troublesome Omega.<p>

The entire lesson was mainly self-study, meaning Alfred just talking to Arthur the whole while, even when the Brit clearly brushed off any conversation Alfred threw his way. Arthur only responded with either a grunt or nothing at all. Yet that didn't seem to faze Alfred, as he just kept on rambling. Arthur was getting pissed and his scent was giving off all kinds of hostile air. The Omegas and Alphas around them tensed slightly, wondering if Arthur was going to break a chair over the ignorant Top Alpha's back.

"I don't like you, Jones." Arthur snarled when the other had paused for breath.

At this, Alfred paused. His brows creased and he gave the Omega a small smile. "I know. I'm pretty oblivious to things, but I can tell that much."

Arthur stared at him, slightly confused. "Then why do you keep talking to me?"

Alfred hummed, glancing up in thought. He stayed like that for a while longer, trying to decide on an answer. What he gave surprised Arthur. "I don't really know. I just like talking to you."

Shaking his head to clear out the surprise, Arthur instead sent him a small scowl. "It isn't really considered talking if you're the only one flapping your gums."

The Alpha grinned, laughing. "I guess you're right! But that's ok, I'm used to being ignored when I ramble. Doesn't bother me a bit!"

"… You… Are seriously a strange one, Jones." Arthur muttered, shaking his head and turning his focus back on his book.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" He cheered. Alfred fell silent for a while before he spoke up again. "So… What'chya reading?"

"A book."

"About?" He questioned.

"…." Arthur hesitated. Should he tell? Well, if he did, and Alfred laughed, he'd have a reason to hate the other and a reason to smash his face in. "Mermaids."

Alfred blinked his bright blue eyes at Arthur, tilting his head to the side. "Mermaids? As in The Little Mermaid and such?"

_So he isn't all that stupid._ Arthur mused slightly. "Yes, similar to that. But this book is about a different kind. More of the ones that are said to have been drowned at sea by their lovers and that were turned into mermaids in order to get revenge."

The Top Alpha's eyes widened and he looked completely surprised. "Woah… That's sounds awesome…!"

Arthur was once again surprised by Alfred's reactions. Shouldn't it have been along the lines of "_You're a punk and you like those girly things?_" or "_How expected of an Omega to like fairy-tale crap._" Either one would've given Arthur the reason he needed to knock Alfred's lights out. But the dolt completely threw a curveball at Arthur.

"Er… Yeah… This Author is rather good at creating fantasy stories that are generally different than the norm." He mumbled slightly, feeling awkward.

"Who's the author? I wanna check out some of their works!" Alfred said eagerly.

Frowning, Arthur pulled out his notebook and tore out a scrap of paper, quickly scribbled the name onto it. He then handed it to Alfred, watching as the other read over the name before stuffing it into his pocket.

"Awesome! Can't wait to read their books. What other things have they written?" Alfred asked, his eyes lighting up with genuine curiosity.

Arthur hesitated before he felt himself slowly give in. It wouldn't hurt to at least humour the poor lad, right? _No, of course it wouldn't._ And so Arthur spent the rest of class telling Alfred the books from the author that were his favourites. With each description Arthur gave, Alfred was drawn in more and more. He showed much enthusiasm for the stories about dragons and knights, telling Arthur how knights were like an olden day superhero. Despite the passion being surprising, Arthur wasn't at all against it. He rather liked sharing things about his favourite books.

When class ended, Alfred bid Arthur a delightful farewell, practically prancing out of the room. Arthur rolled his eyes and chuckled at Alfred once again. He was such an interesting person. He was like an excitable puppy. You just couldn't hate him. At the time, Arthur didn't see that as much of a problem. But only later would he realise that Alfred's personality was indeed a problem.

* * *

><p>"So Alfred, what did you do back in your little town?" Eris hummed, smiling at Alfred.<p>

They were all currently at lunch, today's meal being simple peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Alfred paused mid-bite, blinking as he set his meal down.

"Well, besides being home-schooled four days a week, I would mostly ride horses." The blond recalled.

"You owned horses?" Gilbert asked after swallowing his bite.

Alfred smiled lightly, shaking his head. "Nah, I wish I did though. I helped out at my neighbour's ranch a lot, so they let me ride one of their horses whenever I wanted. Though, I guess you can say they did practically give it to me." He chuckled.

Arthur listened quietly, not at all wanting to engage in conversation. He was still stubbornly untrusting of Alfred, despite the sweet personality always shown before him. Arthur was generally used to Alphas being horrible to him, so when Alfred wasn't, it really threw the other for a loop.

"What do you think Boss?"

The Brit jolted slightly, his eyes flicking up at the three staring at him expectantly.

"Ha?"

Gilbert snorted, smirking at him. "We were talking about how we can fight, but Alfred can't. And I said, '_Isn't that weird that an Alpha can't fight?_' and I asked if Eris agreed with me."

"I did, so then I asked you." Eris finished, smiling lightly.

Arthur blinked, his cheeks turning slightly pink in embarrassment at being caught not paying attention. "E-er yeah. It's rather unusual. An Alpha at least knows how to throw a punch or two."

Alfred pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well it's not my fault I'd rather not fight."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, patting Alfred's shoulder. "There there pitiful Alpha. Don't get your panties all twisted and shit. It's alright, no one's judging you for being a pretty sissy Alpha."

"Gilbert!" Eris hissed, giving a sharp kick to the albino's ankle and causing him to yelp in pain.

"Ow!"

As the two started to bicker, Alfred glanced up at Arthur when he noticed the other wagging a pale finger at him. His brows drew together in curiosity, the Alpha leaning forward slightly. Arthur too leaned forward, keeping his voice low so the other two wouldn't be able to hear.

"Ignore them, they're idiots. Frankly, it should be a good thing you don't know how to fight. If you did, that'd be troublesome. We need more Alpha's like you. Ones that don't use their fists to get what they want." Arthur chuckled.

Alfred's pout turned back into an elated grin, "Really?"

"Yes, peaceful Alphas aren't… So bad." Arthur hummed, that being his honest opinion.

The only peaceful Alphas he knew of where few, mainly being Gilbert's brother, Eris' brother, Loren, and Loren's brother. Having an Alpha around that he could stand wasn't at all bad. In fact, Arthur would rather have that then a hormonal Top Alpha throwing his title around and demanding respect from everyone.

The smile he received seemed to be infectious, for Arthur couldn't help his own small smile that pulled at his mouth. Yet the moment Loren sat down and draped her arm over Alfred's shoulder, the smile was replaced with another calm façade.

"Hey Alfred, you got my text last night?" She drawled casually.

He glanced at her, still smiling. "Mm? You mean about the photoshoot Friday?"

She nodded, "Yeah, that. You'll be coming home with me, so wait at the front of the school."

Alfred nodded, giving a mock salute. "Got it. I'll be sure to tell Mattie so he doesn't freak."

"Good man." Loren hummed, giving Alfred's shoulder a firm pat before standing up. "Well I'm going, I gotta go give something to Tyler. Catch you later." She paused, smirking at Eris. "Bye darling."

"Go choke on a shoe." The Omega said calmly, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"So cruel." Loren sighed, flicking some of her bangs out of her face. And with that Loren left, the table falling into a silence that was a mixture of awkward and comfortable. Yet that was how lunch continued, no one feeling the need to say a word.

The next few days, Alfred continued to hang around the three Omegas. Alfred even managed to talk to Arthur about the books more. It seemed that bringing up fantasy and anything of that nature easily spurred the Brit on. Who would've thought, a punk like Arthur loved things of the magical kind. Alfred found it cute, if not at all endearing.

As for Arthur, he was quite surprised to learn that Alfred was smarter than he tended to act. Alfred was a wiz at math, solving problems quickly and efficiently. It impressed the Omega, needless to say; but he'd never tell Alfred that. The last thing Arthur wanted was the country bumpkin to grow an ego that rivalled Gilbert's.

On Friday when Arthur and Alfred had class with each other, Alfred was quite eager to show off the book he had recently picked up from the local library.

"I really wanted to read the knight one first, but I had to wait for my reservation to go through. Though I did find this one about pirates!" He said enthusiastically, bouncing in his seat. "I started reading last night and just couldn't put it down!"

Arthur smiled, nodding his head and chuckling. "Ah, this one. Yes, it's quite a good read. I actually think this is one of her books that has a second volume."

"No way! Really?" At Arthur's nod, Alfred's grin grew even wider. "Awesome! This is a seriously good author. Thanks for introducing her books to me!"

To be honest, Arthur was a little taken aback. This was generally the first time an Alpha, outside of his pack's family, thanked him. Arthur found himself smiling, the Brit quickly turning his head in order to hide it.

"Don't worry about it." He grunted, waving a hand dismissively.

After class, Alfred had expected to talk to Gilbert in his next one, but the albino was nowhere to be seen. Alfred found that a little odd, seeing as how he had talked to the albino earlier that morning. However, unbeknownst to Alfred, it wasn't just Gilbert who was absent. Eris and Arthur were also gone, and it wasn't on sick leave.

* * *

><p>Gilbert stretched his arms behind his head, yawning tiredly. "Ugh, I stayed up way too late last night."<p>

"Did you go to bed yesterday, or was it in the early hours of today." Eris snickered.

The albino hummed, thinking about it for a second before he shrugged. "Eh, can't remember. I don't think I even looked at a clock. I think I just passed out."

"Probably." Eris giggled, her hands behind her back.

The three of them were walking down the sidewalk, having decided to skip school; though they'd eventually go back sometime around lunch, maybe. Arthur walked a foot ahead of the group, his hands in his pockets and a cigarette hanging from his lips in a lazy manner.

Eris took a moment to pause, sniffing the air. She hummed, her brows drawing together as she looked around slowly. There was a scent the petite Omega picked up, and it wasn't the cigarette. It stank strongly of Alpha, causing the girl to frown. Glancing at Gilbert, she noticed the albino sniffing at the air. So he smelt it too.

Eris picked up the pace, placing a hand on Arthur's arm. "Hey boss?"

Arthur, not slowing down, grunted. "I smell it to." He mumbled around the cancer stick.

The Brit suddenly rounded a corner and towards the entrance of an alley way. There at the end, were a group of Alphas from the neighbouring school, all of them chatting happily. Gilbert stepped forward so he was at Arthur's side, a brow raised.

"Isn't this our territory?" He questioned his leader.

Arthur's gaze turned dark and he scowled. "Looks like a few stray bugs need to be reminded of that."

As if on cue, the Alphas seemed to notice they were being watched. Glancing up, one by one their laughing smiles fell and were replaced by hate-filled looks.

"Well well well, if it isn't the _Snake_ _gang_." One of them said mockingly.

The Alpha in the center of the group stood up from the crate he sat on, strolling forward till he was in the center of the alley. It was no doubt that he was leader of this "pack". And so, being leader of his own pack, Arthur stepped forward until he was in front of the other. They glared at each other, Arthur's eyes colder than the taller Alpha before him.

"What do you want, worm?" The Alpha sneered, a few of his comrades chuckling behind him, seeming to not take Arthur and his pack as a threat.

Arthur removed the stick from between his lips, blowing the smoke in the Alpha's face. "You're in our territory." He stated simply.

The Alpha leaned back, scoffing and waving a hand around the alley. "I don't see your name or scent anywhere. So I guess that means this isn't **your** territory."

Seeming to get an idea, the man grinned and leaned in till his face was inches from Arthur's. "Oh no wait, I know why your scent isn't here. It's because you're Omegas. Obviously our Alpha scent overpowered your feeble stench."

His cackle suddenly turned into a shriek of pain as Arthur pressed the lit part of his cigarette to the man's cheek. He jumped back, a hand going to his wounded part. Arthur dropped the crushed stick and dragged his shoe over it in a calm manner.

"I don't think you heard me. I said, "_You're in our territory_"." Arthur raised a brow at the other in a challenging manner, obviously baiting the stupid brute.

The Alpha snarled, his pack members standing up when they smelt the rage and eagerness for a fight roll off their leader in waves. Gilbert and Eris stood next to Arthur, a cocky smirk on Gilbert's lips while Eris was nursing a condescending one.

"Can I get first hit?" Gilbert asked, not taking his eyes off the Alphas before him.

"You got first hit last time. It's my turn." Eris laughed, cracking her knuckles.

Arthur rolled his eyes, smirking. "Why not let them move first? We don't want to damage their flimsy pride before the fight even starts."

The Alphas tempers only seemed to flare at Arthur's casual way of degrading their pride. Their leader snarled, turning his head to snap over his shoulder.

"Jason! Come here and teach these bitches a lesson!"

At the sound of his name, a tall and bulky Alpha stood up from where he sat. He cracked his knuckles, moving forward while the rest of the Alphas moved back in order to give him space. Eris gasped happily, pushing Gilbert's side playfully when the albino took a step towards the man.

"I get this one! Called it!"

Gilbert scowled, "You always get the big ones! You just like showing off."

"And you're just mad you can't show off!" She giggled.

Arthur rolled his eyes at the childish antics before him. Smacking Eris upside the head, he narrowed his eyes at her. "Quit your bickering and get on with it already."

Eris snickered despite rubbing the back of her head. "Got it!" She sang, prancing forward until she was a few feet in front of the Alpha.

From the looks they were being given, it was obvious the Alphas thought there was a screw loose in each of the Omegas head's. They were picking fights with Alphas and this dainty little one was supposed to fight a guy almost twice her size? Despite their anger, some of them actually felt sorry for her. She'd probably end up in a hospital after this, or worse.

The girl slid one leg back, getting into a fighting stance. The male, Jason, apparently found it cute, for he laughed at Eris' appearance.

"You'd better take this seriously or you're going to regret it!" She warned, her expression no longer happy but one showing a focused and serious Omega.

Jason snorted, holding his hands up and pretending to shake. "Oooh I'm so scared. Please don't hurt me."

The Alpha's behind Jason laughed at his joke, finding his mock fright funny.

Eris shrugged, "Fine."

And before anyone knew what was happening, Eris had had Jason's face smashed into the floor and was currently standing on his back. Arthur and Gilbert knew just what the girl had did, seeing as how when they sparred, Eris usually pulled this move on them. The first time had been against Arthur, and it was quite the surprise. Apparently she learned it from her brother, Vex. The Alpha was good when it came to hand to hand combat.

What Eris had done was that she had ran at the Alpha, grabbed his arm as she dropped to the ground, and had slid in-between his legs. With a simple, firm yank, the man was down on the ground and Eris was able to stand on his back without breaking a sweat.

"I win. So you gonna leave our territory now or what? You're kinda stinking up the place." Eris smirked, waving a hand in front of her nose.

"You… Bitch!"

Eris's attention snapped up just as a fist connected with her jaw. The girl was sent flying off the back of the other man and onto the dusty ground.

"Eris!" Arthur cried, him and Gilbert going to the girl's side. She sat up, albeit a little shakily at first. Eris spit away from Arthur and Gilbert, saliva and blood hitting the ground. She whipped her lip, scowling.

"Ow. That hurt."

Gilbert glared at the one who hit her, bearing his teeth and snarling. "That's it, your ass is mine!"

And just like that violence erupted. Eris had quickly picked herself up and joined the fray, having Gilbert's back when he needed it and switching to Arthur's when the Omega needed aid. And the same went for her, when she needed an extra set of fists and legs, either Arthur or Gilbert was there.

Arthur smashed his fist into the leader's nose with a loud crack, watching as he dropped to the ground and nursed his no doubt broken nose.

"Get the fuck out of my sight! And don't let me catch you in my territory again or there'll be hell to pay!" He yelled, observing in satisfaction as the beaten Alphas quickly pulled and pushed each other towards the entrance of the alley in order to get out.

Eris groaned, placing her hands on her lower back and pressing. She popped a few joints, letting out another groan. "I think there were more dudes than last week."

"Don't they ever learn?" Gilbert rubbed his jaw, wagging his hand to cool down the burning on his fist. His knuckles were littered with cuts, fresh blood on them. His palm was also bleeding. One of the Alphas, out of desperation, had pulled out a knife and had cut Gilbert. He beat the man for that.

Arthur too had his own sets of wounds, scratches on his cheeks and arms, no doubt bruising on his stomach area. Though, Eris and Gilbert probably also shared the same amount of bruising. They were good fighters, but that didn't mean that they always walked away without a scratch. One on one fights they excelled in. One on two, they could handle. One on three, they might struggle a bit. But higher than that and they'd no doubt need help. That was why they never fought alone.

The Brit sighed, leaning against the stone wall and placing a gentle hand to his stomach. "Well, we obviously aren't going back to school all banged up like this without any treatment."

"My place?" Eris questioned, wincing as she stepped towards her boss.

"Yep." Gilbert grunted.

It had become tradition that after every fight, if needed, they'd get patched up at Eris' house. Her brothers were understanding of the fighting. They too often got into fights when they were younger. Though they didn't approve of it, they weren't too strict about it.

So Gilbert, Arthur, and Eris made their way to the familiar neighbourhood. They stopped in front of a decent two-story house, only one car parked in the driveway. It was a jeep painted a dark shade of green, looking like it belonged in the jungle.

Eris unlocked the door and walked in, glancing around. The front door led into the living room, a wide TV placed to one side, soft couches and bookshelves positioned nicely around the room. To the left, the room had an open door that led into a widely spaced kitchen. Going straight led to the hall towards the backyard and the stairs leading to the basement. On the far wall was stairs leading up towards the second floor, a banister running up the side.

Arthur and Gilbert sat on the couch while Eris went down the hall and into one of the bathrooms. They glanced up when they heard the sound of footsteps. They were hit with the strong scent of Alpha as they watched the origin of the scent go down the stairs and stop, leaning against the banister to look down at them.

"Well if it isn't Arthur and Gilbert. I thought I heard someone come in. You guys skipping school again?" The man asked tiredly.

The Alpha was tall, around 5'9. He had short black hair, his bangs parted so that it hung over his left eye. A bright magenta streak dyed the edge of his bangs, standing out against the coal-like hair. He had on a loose, grey tank top, a pair of sweats hanging off his hips. The man looked like he'd just woken up. This was Vex William, the youngest of the triplets in Eris' family.

Vex pushed up his red rimmed glasses, cool bottle-green eyes shining behind them. "I don't think high schoolers should skip so much school."

Gilbert snorted, rolling his eyes. "Like you care."

Unlike the other two brothers, Vex was the most lenient when it came to skipping school and such. He hummed, walking down the stairs, running a hand through his hair.

"It isn't that I don't care, it's just that I don't care enough to put up an argument." The Alpha hummed.

Eris came back into the room holding the first aid kit and a large supply of bandages. "Oh, Vex, you're home! I thought Vinny was the only one home since his car's out front."

Vex snorted, rolling his eyes. "Oh please. Vinny's been sleeping all day. I'd be surprised if he wakes up before Jack gets home." The man kneeled in front of the boys, holding his hand out to Eris. "You sit down too, I'll bandage you three up."

After they were nice and wrapped, Vex made them all something warm to drink. Tea for Arthur and Eris, coffee for him and Gilbert. They talked and relaxed for a good hour before Vex decided they should head back to school.

"Don't want to be here when Jack gets back." The Alpha chuckled.

And so the three headed back to school, getting wide-eyed stares from the people they passed. It was close to the end of lunch, not that they cared. Eris, Gilbert, and Arthur intended to head to the roof and await till class started, but they were stopped by the call of their names.

Down the hall sprinted Alfred, eyes wide and worry coming off of the male in waves. "Are you guys ok? You disappeared around third period and I didn't see you guys at lunch! You're all covered in bruises!"

"We're fine. We just got into a little fight, no need to worry." Eris chuckled, trying to put some ease on the other.

However, they suddenly saw anger flash through Alfred's eyes, but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. Still, they did not miss the change in scents, it was quite obvious Alfred had been enraged, but whether it was at them or the Alphas they fought, the Omegas didn't know. Eris and Gilbert's eyes widened slightly, the two unconsciously biting their tongue. They'd yet to see Alfred truly be angry, and for a moment they thought they were going to see it. But then Alfred flashed them his happy smile, albeit a dimmed one.

"Well, as long as you guys are ok! So, did you guys win?" He asked happily.

Arthur frowned, how different. Usually Alpha's let their anger run free. If they were mad, they made damn well sure everyone knew it. But Alfred skilfully hid not only his anger, but the smell of it as well. _This boy just gets more and more interesting._ Arthur thought to himself.

Dismissing those thoughts, Arthur crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course we won. There's no way we'd lose to such unskilful and uncoordinated opponents."

Alfred hummed, rocking back and forth on the balls of his heels. "True…"

The bell rang overhead, signalling for everyone to start heading to class. Giving their dismissive goodbyes, Arthur turned to follow his gang to their class. But, surprisingly, Arthur was stopped by a hand holding his arm. Following the appendage with his eyes, green connected with blue and Arthur felt his breath hitch inaudibly.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Alfred whispered to the other, concern pouring out of his tender blue eyes.

Arthur's brows drew together slightly and he placed a hand on Alfred's, brushing it off in a gentle manner. "We're fine."

"I know Eris and Gilbert are fine, but I'm asking about you."

This confused the Brit, but he didn't voice it. "**_I'm_** fine." His tone insisted.

Alfred nodded slowly, taking a step back. "Alright. That's all I wanted to hear, just to be sure." Giving Arthur another charming smile, he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Well I'd better get to class, don't wanna be late!"

Arthur watched him leave for a while longer before turning around and walking back to Eris and Gilbert.

"What was that about?" The albino inquired.

"Nothing." Arthur snapped, the tips of his ears a light colouring of red.

Gilbert and Eris shared a look, but said nothing. Instead they followed their leader towards their next class. Yet despite trying with all his might, Arthur couldn't seem to pay attention. The place where Alfred touched burned, but it wasn't an unpleasant sensation. It made Arthur's heartbeat quicken and when he remembered the intense look Alfred gave him, he couldn't seem to find his breath.

_Just what is wrong with me?_ He groaned, rubbing his face. He was probably getting sick, that was the problem. That, or when he got punched he probably got a concussion. That was the conclusion Arthur settled on. He just got brain damage; that was why he was feeling this way. It was the only logical option anyways.

* * *

><p>"Come on Alfred! Get in the car already or we're going to be late!"<p>

Loren called, leaning against the car with her arm resting on the roof of it.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Alfred huffed, climbing into the passenger seat and buckling up.

Loren got in, buckled up, and was already speeding out of the parking lot. She looked pissed, a scowl engraved deeply onto her alluring face.

Alfred didn't feel safe at all with an angry Alpha behind the wheel. "Er… You ok?"

"No, I'm not!" She snarled, stopping at a light, much to Alfred's relief. "I mean, did you see those fucking marks on Eris? Whoever punched her is dead. I'm going to fucking rip them limb from limb!"

Blue eyes widened and Alfred stared at her; so she really did care for Eris! "Yeah, I saw. But they said they were fine!" Alfred chimed, trying to sooth the other's rage.

"Fine my ass!" Loren snorted, picking up speed once again. "I swear, why does she always go picking fights? In junior high, fights always came to her. But ever since high school started, they've all been going to look for fights. Only Eris and Gilbert get grounded! But because Arthur doesn't, they end up never learning!"

Alfred frowned, "How come Arthur doesn't get grounded?"

"Because his family's fucked up!" Loren groaned, running a hand through her hair. "His parents hate his guts, and his brothers, hell, sometimes Arthur gets knocked around by them."

"That's horrible!" Alfred cried out, his heart tightening for the Brit.

Loren seemed to turn back to Eris on her rant, her anger deflating into frustration. "I mean, why can't she just settle down? I admit I like her feisty, but can't she tell it bothers me to see her all hurt like that?!"

Alfred paused, thinking over his words properly for once. After a while, he spoke up. "You really like her, don't you?"

The model blinked, glancing at Alfred before looking back at the road. "Well… Of course I like her. No, not like, it's more like love. I freaking love that girl. But she's so damn thick that she doesn't see it."

"Mm… Well it might have to do with how you kind of flirt with other people and not just her. She could get mixed signals about it." Alfred offered.

Loren shook her head, leaning back in her chair and sighing. "Even if I did stop flirting with everyone but her, I'd still have little to no chance. My brother's fucked up any chances I have with her. As long as her brother and mine fight, I won't even be able to even consider asking Eris out to the movies. Her brother's would skin me alive."

Blond brows drew together and Alfred slowly shook his head in disbelief. "Just what happened to cause such hate between your guy's brothers?"

The Alpha drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, slowly calming down. "Well, from what I've heard from Tyler, apparently Jack caught him cheating. Jack was supposed to be on an expedition with Vinny for the whole weekend, but apparently something went wrong with the jeep and they couldn't go. So Jack stopped by our place to surprise Tyler I guess. He let himself in, seeing as how he had a spare key, and saw some skank prancing around the house in one of Tyler's shirts."

Alfred's eyes widened considerably. "W-wait, so they mated? B-but…" Did that mean Tyler was still mated with that girl? And he was still in high school!

Loren snorted, "I'm the eldest Alpha in my family and that girl's parents were long gone. After ending their bond I gave Tyler a well-deserved punch. I'm pretty sure Jack kicked his ass too, seeing as how Tyler went to that brat's house to apologise and came back with a busted lip and black eye. I figured Jack would've been harsher, but he probably was too broken up about it.

"So that's why Eris will find no desire to date me at all. In her eyes, I'll be just like my brother." Loren finished with a growl.

Alfred frowned, thinking this over. He could see why Eris would resent Loren's brother, but grouping Loren in with him just wasn't right! Alfred felt like justice had to be met.

"You just need to get her to unwind! I'm pretty sure she likes you too. I mean, if she didn't, then she'd beat you up like she does with everyone else who makes a pass at her, wouldn't she?" Alfred hummed optimistically.

Loren grunted, rolling the idea around in her head before she nodded slowly. "I see your point."

Alfred grinned brightly, sitting up straighter. "Now we just need to think of a way to help her unwind!"

Glancing up as they parked, Loren waved a dismissive hand. "We can think about that later. We're here."

Looking forward, Alfred's eyes widened. They were parked in front of an enormous building, multiple floors towering over them. Loren got out of the car, Alfred following suit. The moment they entered and people smelt Alfred's Top Alpha scent, their heads whipped up. Loren stopped at the front desk where a flashy looking Beta sat, her eyes on Alfred.

"Denice, tell Elizaveta I'm here and I brought my friend." Loren snapped the girl out of her dazed state. Denice nodded, puckering her bright red lips and picking up one of the phones. She pressed a few buttons, holding it to her ear.

"Uh yes, Mrs. Héderváry? Ms. Volpe just arrived. And she brought her… Friend… With her." Denice nodded her head in silent confirmation. "Yes ma'am, I'll send them right up."

Denice hung up, sending the two Alphas a sweet smile. "Mrs. Héderváry is in photo room 8, floor 6. She and Mr. Łukasiewicz are setting up for the photo session."

Loren nodded, patting Alfred's arm and pointing to the elevators. Throwing out a "thanks" over her shoulder, the two made their way to the metal box.

"So just to avoid confusion, Elizaveta Héderváry is my manager. Feliks is the costume designer, while his husband is the photographer. They both work as a team and are pretty good with what they do." Loren explained on the way up.

Alfred nodded, absorbing the information. "Got it."

"Feliks will probably like you. He's always wanted to make clothes for a Top Alpha. You'd think there'd be some in this line of business. But no, there's barely any. Arrogant pricks too busy getting different jobs like a football player or other shit." Loren snorted. "No desire to stand in front of a camera and pose. It's a pretty easy job. You get paid to stand there and look hot. Not at all difficult. Throw in a few different expressions and you're set."

Alfred hummed, not at all agreeing or disagreeing. He'd never seen a model work, so he wouldn't really know. The only job he'd ever had was tossing newspapers, working on a ranch, and that one time he worked in the grocery store in their town. He was put in charge of moving the heavy stuff, a great help to the other workers.

When they arrived in the room, Loren let herself in. The studio was wide, lights and all such things around the room. They were mainly directed at the wall themed to look like the nightlife of a city, a black mat on the floor to match with the theme.

Three people were on the set, each of them talking to each other. The female in the group looked up. She had long brown hair, a flower clip on the side of her soft wavy locks. She wore a nice business suit, her skirt and coat being a light navy-blue.

"Ah, there you are! You're ten minutes late." She said, clicking her tongue.

"Traffic." Loren shrugged.

The two moved over to the group, Loren gesturing to them.

"Alfred, this is Elizaveta, my manager. This is Feliks," She gestured to the delicate looking male, his scent telling Alfred he was an Omega. "And this is Toris. Everyone, this is Alfred Jones."

Feliks sniffed and gasped, rushing to Alfred's side and practically bouncing in excitement. "He's a Top Alpha! And, like, he's pretty good looking too!" Feliks lifted Alfred's arms, giving him a quick once-over and rushing back to his mate. Feliks grabbed Toris' arm, shaking it.

"Toris! He's totally photo material!"

Toris smiled, trying to calm the excited blond down while Elizaveta strolled up to Alfred, the Beta holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you Alfred, Loren told me you wanted to try being a model."

He nodded, shaking her hand and giving her his best smile. "Yep! I really wanna try it!"

Elizaveta chuckled, placing her hands on her hips. "Well Feliks was right when he said you weren't bad to look at. How about we take some pictures of you after Loren's shoot?"

"Sure!" Alfred exclaimed, clenching and unclenching his hands in excitement.

Elizaveta nodded, looking over her shoulder at the two men behind her. "Feliks, Toris, you wanna get ready?"

"Yeah!" Feliks cried, "Come on Loren. I'll get your clothes and have your make-up done nice and gorgeous!"

Following the blond, Loren went off to get ready. Alfred moved to the edge of the room, sitting in one of the vacant chairs lining the wall opposite the set. Elizaveta sat next to him while Toris started getting the set all ready, fixing the lighting and his camera.

"So tell me about yourself Alfred. You just move here?" Elizaveta asked, pulling out a notepad and pen. Alfred, wondering if this was an interview, bit the inside of his cheek and made sure to answer honestly.

"Yep! Though, I did come here every other summer to visit my brother and dad. My parents were divorced and I went with my mom, Amelia Jones." Alfred answered, facing the Beta and giving her his full attention.

She wrote down a few things, nodding. "And you moved because…?"

Alfred hesitated, his smile faltering slightly. "Well, I moved because my mom passed away recently in a car crash. I couldn't stay alone, so I moved here."

Elizaveta frowned, pausing in her writing. "Oh, I'm sorry for bringing that up. It must be painful to talk about it."

The blond shook his head, smiling at her. "No it's ok. It hurts, but not as much as when it happened. I'm managing."

She nodded, clearing her throat and signalling that she was going to change the subject. "So, tell me about your previous jobs. Did you ever do model work?"

Alfred shook his head once again, his bright smile back. "Nope! I would've never considered it unless Loren brought it up."

"Really? Remind me to thank her later…" Elizaveta hummed slightly. "Well what did you do before you moved?"

"I would often ride horses and help my neighbours with their ranches."

"Aaah, Country boy?" Elizaveta raised a brow at him, smiling. At Alfred's nod, she chuckled. "And a Top Alpha to boot. I'm pretty sure Feliks has a cowboy hat somewhere in his trove of get-ups."

After around ten minutes of questioning and then casual chatting, Loren and Feliks finally came back out. Loren was dressed up in a black suit, the front open and showing a white button down. The top buttons were unbuttoned halfway, revealing her collar bone and pale skin. Atop her head was a stylish black fedora, tilted at an angle. Alfred watched as the girl stood in front of the backdrop.

Loren hooked a thumb in her belt-loop, holding the top of her fedora and smirking at the camera. While she switched poses based off of what Toris asked, the Beta working continued to snap photos. After around thirty minutes of photo taking, Toris finished. It wasn't until he clapped his hands together did Alfred snap out of his trance. He had been watching Loren switch from pose to pose, memorizing the movement so as to recreate it for his own pictures.

"Alright Alfred, you're turn! Feliks, just give him a simple brush up with make-up and put him in something cowboyish." Elizaveta waved her hand towards the peppy green-eyed blond.

Feliks nodded, skipping over and taking Alfred's hand. "Like, follow me. I'll make you look irresistible."

And so Feliks dressed Alfred up in quite alluring and provocative clothing. He came skipping out of the room, quite happy with his work.

"You should totally think about making him a model! His body is perfect for it." The blond sang, gesturing to the man that walked out behind him.

Alfred was dressed in a pair of low-riding jeans that showed off his rather nicely sculpted body, seeing as how Feliks had decided against giving the boy a shirt. Atop his head was a tan cowboy hat, completing the entire look rather nicely. Alfred's sun kissed skin did well to make his look even that more appealing.

Alfred rubbed his arm, looking a little embarrassed. "Um… Do I really not need a shirt?"

Loren snorted, patting Alfred's back. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. You look good."

Toris moved forward, humming. "I like the look. I changed the backdrop to just white, it should be alright. Come and stand, we'll take a few photos."

Alfred nodded, moving to stand in front of the camera, his heart pounding. Oh he just hoped he didn't mess up! Alfred was seriously excited for this and he wanted it to go well. Internally crossing his fingers, Alfred took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Well, here goes nothing.


	5. To Foes

A/N: This chapter is shorter than usual. My apologies ;v; I've had the finished chapter on my computer for two days waiting for editing and only now did I get around to it. I'm sorry ;v;

* * *

><p>"Alfred, you need to relax."<p>

The stiff male jolted, looking up at Toris with a small frown. "S-sorry! I'm just not used to a camera."

Loren hummed, moving to stand behind Toris. "Here, don't focus on the camera. Focus on me, ok?"

Alfred hesitated before he nodded slowly, "Ok." He fixed his eyes on the red head, forcing himself not to look at the camera.

Suddenly, Loren pulled a face. Seeing the usually cool looking girl twist her features into a silly face made Alfred unintentionally snort. He burst out laughing, unable to contain his giggles as the girl continued switching between entertaining faces. This continued and before Alfred knew it, Toris had snapped a good amount of pictures with Alfred smiling.

"Alright Alfred! Not bad, not bad. You've got a pretty good smile though, people like that. But with the outfit you're wearing, instead of a sexy cowboy your smile makes you look like the naïve country boy." Toris hummed, going through his camera and reviewing the photos.

"A-and is that a good or bad thing?" Alfred asked hesitantly.

Toris looked up, smiling warmly at him. "It isn't bad at all. There aren't many Top Alphas like that. If you do get a job, you'll surely be a favourite to people."

Loren grinned, going to Alfred and giving him a friendly smack on the back. "Good job! See, it wasn't so hard! Once you get the hang of a camera being in your face, you'll be able to pull off other expressions. Saaaay a sexy smirk. And in that outfit? You'll get fans in no time."

"I'm pretty sure he'd get fans regardless of if he gave them such a look or not. In my opinion, his smile works quite well." Elizaveta hummed, going over to the group after having finished a phone call. "Toris will print up those photos and give me some to show the boss. I'll give Loren the rest so she can hand them over to you; does that sound good?"

Alfred nodded enthusiastically, his smile widening. "Yeah! That'd be great!"

Elizaveta nodded, smiling. "Well it was nice meeting you, Alfred. Why don't you go and change so Loren can take you home."

And so Alfred arrived home around thirty minutes later. He happily told Matthew of his day, not missing a part. Matthew, being the loving brother he was, listened to his passionate twin.

The next few days passed by in a blur, Alfred trudging through them quickly. He and Arthur seemed to be developing a friendship, if one could call it that. Alfred did most of the talking, but sometimes he got Arthur to input his two cents. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Alfred, it was just that he didn't need to. Without saying anything, Alfred seemed to pick up on what Arthur wanted to say. Eris had voiced this at lunch the previous day, and only then did Alfred and Arthur seem to notice.

Alfred said he was unsure how he could tell, he just knew somehow. Arthur, on the other hand, wondered if it was his scent. But he quickly dismissed that thought; Alfred barely took the time to smell the air. There was no way that oblivious fool would be able to pick up what his scent was saying. So Arthur summed it up to his Alpha instinct.

On Monday at lunch, Arthur and Alfred were engaging in a conversation about the book Alfred recently finished. For once, Arthur was actually talking in full sentences to him. Unbeknownst to them, Loren had just strolled into the cafeteria, a wide yellow envelope in hand.

"I still can't believe it was the archangel that was poisoning the magical world. I expected it to be the Demon King!" Alfred exclaimed, his eyes wide and sparkling with excitement and wonder.

Arthur hummed, nodding his head slowly and giving Alfred an amused smile. "Quite. You would think it'd be a creature practically born from evil, not one graced by God."

Alfred opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut short by Loren slapping the file on the table. "Congratulations Al, you've got a contract!"

The three Omegas at the table blinked, the single Top Alpha beside them sharing in their confusion.

"Huh?" Alfred asked, his brows drawing together.

Loren rolled her eyes, picking up the file and opening it. She pulled out a decently sized packet, holding it out to Alfred. "The model thing? Well the Boss saw your photos and loved them! He's giving you a two year contract. Pretty good if I do say so myself."

Alfred whistled, looking over the paper. "No kidding…"

"Aaand I happen to have something for you." Loren smirked, reaching into the file and pulling out some photos of Alfred's shoot. She dropped the five greatly taken photos on the table, causing three pairs of eyes to widen in shock.

Gilbert choked on his juice, turning his head to spit some of his drink out and cough. He began hitting his chest while Eris and Arthur both looked at the photos. Arthur felt his stomach flip at the sight before him. Alfred looked drool-worthy, that was all Arthur could put it as. He felt his inner Omega squeal, wanting one of the photos for his own. Instantly destroying that thought, he cleared his throat and averted his eyes, hoping no one noticed his blush.

"Alfred… I-I never knew you wore… This little of clothing." Eris tried to think of words, but her brain was short-circuiting. Though, that was understandable. To her, the Omega that treated most of her friends like her children, this was like a mother walking in on her child doing something naughty. You didn't know if you should be embarrassed or shocked.

Alfred, for one, blushed in embarrassment. "Did ya have to slam them down on the table?" He mumbled to the grinning fox.

Loren snorted, rolling her eyes. "Oh please, no reason to get embarrassed now. Odds are, once you get more popular, Omegas like these guys will be buying magazines with you in them." She hummed, pointing to the three Omegas at the table.

Gilbert, having caught his breath a few seconds earlier, choked once again, this time on his spit. Arthur snapped his head to look at Loren and Eris looked pale. Now for Eris, that was probably going to be like being accidentally sent your child's nudes. You didn't know when it was going to happen, but when it did, you wouldn't be able to look your child in the eye again.

"I beg your pardon?" Arthur snapped, his eyes narrowing.

Loren smirked at him, debating if she should egg him on or not. Shrugging, she settled on being civil for once and ignoring Arthur. Turning her smile back on Alfred, she ruffled his hair.

"Well anyways, we're throwing a celebration for you! Congrats on getting a contract! This weekend, my house. We'll throw a party and invite friends." She chuckled.

Eris snapped back to her senses, scowling. "No way am I going to a party at your house. And even if I did feel like going, the moment I mention who's house it is, my brother's won't let me leave my room."

The previously happy smile turned into a peeved frown, Loren turning her glare on Eris. "And just why are you acting as if you were invited?"

"Excuse me? If you haven't noticed, I'm Alfred's friend." Eris hissed, her hands bunching into fights tight enough to turn her knuckles white.

Loren snorted, rolling her eyes. "Doesn't mean you were even going to be invited."

Sensing a fight about to spring, Alfred quickly intervened. "W-what if the party was at my house?" Drawing the attention of the others, he gave a hesitant smile before continuing. "That'd be fine, right?"

Gilbert took a deep breath, clearing his throat roughly before leaning his arm on the table. "I'm in." His voice sounded slightly strained.

Raising a brow, Loren crossed her arms over her chest. "Hm… I guess that works."

Eris nodded her head slowly, her smile coming back. "Alright, I suppose if it's not at Loren's house."

Ignoring that comment, Loren turned her eyes on Arthur. The Brit had yet to say a thing, instead he was glaring at something on the far wall. Arthur was actually trying to keep his eyes off the pictures still on the table. He was also trying to ignore the comment Loren had said about Omegas buying magazines with Alfred's pictures in them.

It was no doubt to Arthur that that may happen. When he went into heat, not that he'd admit it, he would sometimes look through those kinds of magazines. He'd then pick out an Alpha he thought looked appealing and went off from there. It wasn't something he liked to do, but it wasn't like he could stop having heats. But how Arthur wished he could.

"Well Mr. Prissy-Britches? You coming too or what?"

Loren's annoying voice brought him out of his thoughts. Turning to glare at her, he remained silent for a good while. However, when his eyes flicked over towards Alfred, he stiffened. The stupid Alpha was looking at him with wide, puppy-dog eyes. Arthur grimaced slightly, disturbed at how well Alfred could pull it off.

Huffing in annoyance, Arthur's shoulder's slumped in defeat and he turned his head away to scowl at the floor. "Fine."

Little did Arthur know that agreeing to go to the party would seal his faith.

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up for the fifth time that night, feeling uncomfortable all over. He was feeling a little frustrated… Down there. He wasn't going into heat, no. It was just the normal frustrations of feeling in the need to do it. Arthur, being who he was, had never done anything intimate with someone before. That was why he had to take care of his little problem by himself.<p>

The good thing was that his room was soundproof, mainly for reasons like his heat. But that was not what he was going through tonight. No, he was erect because when he had been able to dream, it had been the same dream that had woken him up previously. No matter what Arthur did, every time he closed his eyes he would instantly dream of Alfred wearing that devilish cowboy outfit, the jeans riding low on his hips.

Just having the very image appear in his head sent heat straight down to his groin, and Arthur, for the life of him, couldn't find out why. Alfred was an _Alpha_. Never before had he ever been attracted to an Alpha. So having dreams about Alfred wearing such provocative clothing actually scared the Brit. He had no clue what was happening to him. Just what happened to the fierce Omega that, until recently, only thought of beating Alphas to bloody pulps? Since when did he start dreaming about doing intimate things with one?

Arthur continued to try and ignore his problem, instead closing his eyes tight and willing it away. But he should've known it was futile, for the painful erection refused to disappear. He growled, grinding his teeth together and rolling on his side. He huffed angrily; fine, if it wouldn't go away on its own, then Arthur would have to get rid of it himself.

Sliding his hands down his pants and into the front of his boxers, he hissed at the contact of his hands around his hardened member. Arthur tried to stroke himself, hoping to climax soon. But for some reason, it just wasn't working for him! Arthur was still just as erect as before and if anything, his hands were only making it worse. Arthur let out a small, frustrated whine.

Damn it! Just what got him like this in the first place?! Suddenly, an image flashed through Arthur's mind. He knew what it was, and apparently his body did too, for his cock twitched once Arthur thought of it again. That tanned skin, tight jeans, and stupidly beautiful blue eyes. Arthur was erect because of Alfred.

He bit the inside of his cheek, stopping his movement. There was no way he was. Despite it being painfully obvious, Arthur denied that picture was the cause of it. Arthur was even more insistent on his refusal to jerk off to Alfred's image. But, as his erection continued to throb in need, Arthur felt his resolve waning.

He let his eyes flutter closed and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Arthur's cheeks were on fire as he picked up his slow strokes, only this time, he was imagining it was a certain blond doing it to him. His cock responded to the thoughts rather well, and soon Arthur was nearing his climax.

Arthur's breathing was muffled, the Brit biting on his pillow. He shuddered, his mind painting a picture for him. He imagined Alfred's hands sliding down his hip and towards his front. While those sinful lips of his made their way up and down Arthur's neck, Alfred's hand continued to stroke him. Arthur groaned, feeling his muscles tighten, he was so close.

Suddenly, when his imaginary Alfred lifted its head to whisper Arthur's name in his ear, Arthur lost it. With a muffled cry, he came into his hand. His body twitched with the afterglow, his eyes opening halfway to look at his wall with a dazed expression. When his mind caught up with him, Arthur stiffened. He had just used Alfred as masturbation material. He didn't think he'd do it, but he did. And holy shit did he feel it.

Pulling his hands from his pants, he looked down at the mess with a grimace. He slid off his bed, going to the bathroom conjoined with his room. There he washed his hands and returned to his bed, climbing in and closing his eyes. He did **not** want to think about what he had just done. And, as if sensing his distress, sleep came easier to Arthur now that his frustration was taken care of.

When the sun arose on the warm Friday morning, Arthur opening his eyes and was instantly in a foul mood. His dreaming had been of him and Alfred, though they weren't doing anything too intimate. His dream only consisted of him and Alfred snuggling in a house foreign to Arthur. They had looked happy, content. And Arthur? He had looked pregnant. That very sight was what had put Arthur in his horrid mood. It wasn't that he was appalled with the dream, he was appalled with himself. Deep in his chest, Arthur felt that longing. The longing of an Omega. The longing to be a mother.

He had continued to deny the whole thing for as long as he could. Arthur was actually prepared to live a life alone. No mate and no kids to look after. While his brothers all found their mates, Arthur would continue to be here. When Eris found a mate and even with Gilbert decided to finally settle down with someone. Arthur was prepared to be childless. So when that dream reminded him of something he wanted, of course he'd get angry.

His bitter attitude continued for first period, everyone knowing to stay away. But when he had class with the instigator of his attitude, Arthur was in a mixture of annoyance and amusement. Alfred was very excited for the party tomorrow and he wasn't having a hard time telling Arthur that. However, when Alfred suddenly stopped talking, he frowned.

"What?" Arthur asked, raising a brow at him.

Alfred continued to frown, tilting his head to the side. "You ok…?"

Arthur stiffened, "I don't understand what you mean. Of course I'm fine."

The hesitance was visible in the gentle Alpha's face. "Um… Well… Usually when I talk, like now, you'd at least respond with a "hnn" or an "ah" or at least call me annoying or something. But you're just… Quiet…"

How on earth had Alfred been able to tell Arthur wasn't feeling so hot just from how little he was saying? Seriously, how long did this idiot observe him? It must've been for a while if he was able to pick up Arthur's mood just from his lack of speaking. Arthur cleared his throat, waving his hand dismissively.

"Hang-over. Don't worry, I'll get over it by lunch." Arthur forced a smile.

That seemed to do the trick, seeing as how Alfred's smile returned and he nodded. Alfred snickered at Arthur, "You know, you really shouldn't drink."

Arthur scowled, "I don't need you telling me what to do."

Shrugging, Alfred smiled innocently. "Just saying. You'll end up looking like a wrinkly raisin by the time you're 30. That, and you'll also have a beer belly."

The Brit's face flushed in embarrassment and he growled at Alfred, dragging his nails down his desk. "Watch it Jones, or you won't live to **be **30."

Alfred laughed off the threat, smiling happily. "There, see? You're acting like yourself again."

Arthur stiffened, his eyes widening slightly. Did Alfred egg him on just to get him to retaliate like he usually would? Arthur watched Alfred turn back around to face the board, his smile still in place. Once again Arthur reminded himself not to underestimate Alfred. The man was smarter than he let people believe.

* * *

><p>"Come on Arthur, we're going to be late! It's already 6!" Eris yelled, standing at the doorway.<p>

The girl was dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt that hung on her shoulders, a black choker around her neck. Her pants were black to match her outfit, knee-high space-themed convers covering up most of the pants. She had her hair tied up in a loose ponytail, a light touch-up of makeup on.

Arthur stomped down the stairs, looking annoyed. "Pardon me, I was merely finishing getting ready after _someone_ hogged the bathroom."

Eris smiled sheepishly, "Wonder who that could be." At the glare she received, Eris hunched her shoulders slightly. "Sorry Boss." She mumbled.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur walked past, patting her cheek. "Forget it. Come on, Gilbert's driving us. He's bound to be pissed we took so long."

"Hey."

The voice drew two pairs of eyes up to the banister on the stairs. Glaring down at them was one of Eris' brothers, Jack William. He was the same height as his brothers, but his hair was longer. The ends brushed along his shoulders, the front part of his bangs dyed a bright blue. Only Vex and Jack dyed their hair, Vinny being the only one of the triplets not adding colours to his.

Jack had on a simple t-shirt and baggy cargo pants, perfect home wear. He had his arms crossed on the banister, the Omega leaning against it.

"I expect you three back here by 12 or else I'm coming to get you, and you don't want that. Keep away from Loren, and if Tyler's there, keep extra far away from him. No drinking or else I'm going to beat you. And don't even think about getting frisky with any Alphas there. Do it and face my wrath." Jack warned.

Eris smacked her forehead, her and Arthur groaning. "God, Jack, we won't get frisky! This is us we're talking about!"

Jack raised a brow as if to say, "_And that's supposed to mean something"_. He fixed them both with a hard stare. "I mean it. Back home by 12, no later. Arthur, keep an eye on Eris and Gilbert. Eris, make sure Gilbert doesn't bring liquor. And if someone else does, keep Arthur away from it. You get drunk too easily."

Arthur's annoyance flared, "I can too drink!"

The black haired male's eye brow twitched and he growled. Taking off his house slipper, he chucked it at Arthur's head. Arthur jumped when it smacked him directly in the face, sliding off of him and falling to the floor.

"Fucking idiot," Jack snapped angrily. "You shouldn't even be drinking in the first place! Now get going before I decide to keep you home!"

Eris quickly ushered Arthur out of the house, giggling as she closed the door. "He's right you know."

Arthur bristled, "First Alfred, then Jack, and now you! Is this an intermission I wasn't made aware of?"

The female Omega laughed, climbing into the albino's awaiting car with Arthur. The albino was giving off all kinds of angry scents, his annoyance also visible in the way his shoulders were hunched and his body tense.

"I was waiting out here for half a freaking hour. You'd better have been late because you were hearing the words of God."

"Yep! And he said no drinking." Eris deepened her voice in an attempt to mock her brother.

The three of them snorted in laughter, only poking fun just because they knew to take Jack's words seriously. If he found out they drank, they'd end up meeting God himself.

"Curfew?" Gilbert asked, driving down the road. He and Arthur were going to stay at Eris' house, them spending the night not being a problem. After all, they were all Omegas.

"12." Eris grunted, turning to Arthur and reaching out to fix his hair. "You're seriously going looking like this, Boss?"

Arthur glared at her, animosity lacking in the stare. "What's wrong with the way I look?"

Arthur had on a black band shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt, tight black jeans clinging to his legs and shredded at the knees. Eris raised a brow, giving him a look that seemed as if she was asking if Arthur was serious.

He clicked his tongue, swatting her hands away from his hair. "I'm fine woman! Why don't you focus on fixing Gilbert's hair?"

Eris hummed, pouting. "Because Gilbert's got problems with people touching his hair."

"Damn right I do." Gilbert huffed, glancing up at them through the rear-view mirror.

Arthur rolled his eyes, instead focusing on keeping Eris' hands away. She finally stopped around five minutes later, just as they were nearing Alfred's house. Gilbert had gotten the address form Alfred yesterday, the albino saving it into his phone. However, as they pulled up to the street, it was obvious whose house it was. There was people streaming in and out of the house, a few cars parked out front.

"Uh… Is this the right house?" Gilbert asked, parking as close as he could.

Eris frowned, "I know Alfred was inviting friends, but this is too much! Surely he isn't friends with all these people!"

Arthur shared her frown, his more prominent and hostile. Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, snorting and looking out the window. "Don't be daft, why would he invite these people if he didn't know them. He's a Top Alpha, like it or not people will tend to flock to him. We aren't his only friends."

The three of them made their way to the house, the front door being blocked by idiotic people drinking from red cups. After Eris politely asked for them to move, they simply looked at her. Being the typical high school Alpha's they were, they instead chose to flirt with her and the two Omegas behind her. Narrowing her eyes, Eris gave a firm push, effectively shoving them out of the way.

"Fucking move when someone asks, you stupid pricks!" She snapped angrily, storming into the house.

The three could pick out Alfred's loud voice over the sound, which was saying something. His scent was only faint, lost within the jumble of Betas and Alphas. They moved to what they assumed was the kitchen. There they found Alfred talking to Loren in panicked tones.

"Loren, I don't know half these people! You said only friends, I invited only friends. That's like, six people for me!" He exclaimed, gesturing to the stream of people in his kitchen. "And they brought alcohol! Loren!"

The girl looked equally annoyed, glaring at the people moving past. "Yeah yeah, I know! Look, I promise you I didn't invite these people. Tyler must've overheard that I was throwing you a party and took the liberty to invite **his **friends. I swear Alfred, I had nothing to do with this."

Alfred looked even more distressed, "Well we have to get them outa the house then! Matthew's at a friend's because he doesn't like parties. He assumed there'd only be ten people at the most, not an entire school!"

"Alfred!" Gilbert called, stopping in front of the two. "What's with all the people?"

The sound of distress that slipped from Alfred's throat was enough of an answer. Loren sighed, running her hand through her hair and shaking out the gelled locks.

"Look Al, I'm seriously sorry about this. I'll spend the night and help you clean up tomorrow. And I promise you I'll give Tyler a few beatings just for good measure."

Alfred still looked unconvinced, "But someone brought alcohol and now I don't know what has it and what doesn't!"

Arthur sighed through his nose, moving over to smack Alfred upside the head. He jumped, looking at Arthur with wide eyes. Arthur didn't make eye contact, his cheeks flushed slightly. "Stupid, don't act as if it's the end of the world. Just don't drink anything other than water. If things get too out of hand, I'll help you out. I've been to enough parties to know how to run things."

As if Arthur's words of semi-encouragement helped, Alfred's smile slowly returned, albeit a small one. "Seriously…? Thanks guys. I guess I'm just freaking nervous. Never been to a party like this before." He laughed slightly, scratching the back of his head.

Eris smiled, "Don't worry. We'll be with you every step of the way."

And they were for the first hour. But then Gilbert had somehow gotten some of the alcohol and easily drank himself silly. Eris, having lost sight of Gilbert when the call of alcohol summoned him, went looking for him. Loren, being the kind friend she was, went to help. Though, it was obvious with the way Gilbert would walk in and out of the room that Loren was making sure to keep Eris and her away from Gilbert. The longer they could continue "searching", the better it was for her.

Arthur and Alfred stuck close together, not that Arthur minded. When some Alphas tried to pressure Alfred into drinking, Arthur would swoop in at just the right moment to force the Alphas to back off. Either from the hostile scent or just from knowing who Arthur was, the Alphas easily stopped pestering the Top Alpha. Alfred was very grateful, telling Arthur thank you multiple times over the course of the night.

However much experience Arthur had at parties, the one rule he held high above the others was never leave your drink unattended. Yet, when Arthur and Alfred were leaning against the island in the center of the kitchen, they had to put their drinks down in order to stop Gilbert from stripping in the living room. They were gone for only around five minutes, Alfred ushering Gilbert up the stairs and into one of the guest rooms. Arthur had intended to collect Gilbert when they were supposed to leave. He texted Eris, telling her where Gilbert was.

When they had returned to their waters, something didn't sit right with Arthur. They were in the same spot, sure, but the water looked to have risen. He frowned, maybe he and Alfred should toss their drinks. Just when he raised his head to voice this idea, he stiffened when he saw Alfred take a few gulps of his drink. He didn't look effected which had Arthur relax a bit. The Omega inside of him simply felt comforted that the Alpha before him had apparently deemed the drink safe to consume.

Arthur sighed, putting the cup to his lips and letting it wash over his gums. Arthur almost choked at the burning sensation that hit the back of his throat. Shit, he knew why it didn't seem right. The reason why it didn't make his water look any more suspicious than just the level increasing. Vodka, the stupid drink that Arthur had a bad time dealing with.

He slammed his cup down, earning a curious look from Alfred. "Did your drink taste weird, like did it burn?"

Alfred frowned, shaking his head. "Nope. Though, it was pretty salty. Which is weird. Maybe someone spilt some salt in it?"

Thick brows creased together and Arthur frowned. Something wasn't right. It was bugging him greatly. Salty… His drink didn't have a salty taste… His eyes widened and he suddenly grabbed Alfred's wrist. Alfred, alarmed, instantly snapped his head to look at the other.

Arthur's eyes were wide as he remembered what tasted salty when in a drink. It was a date rape drug. Alfred had been drugged. And Arthur was positive he had been too. That'd explain why he had alcohol in his. Because he'd throw his drink away the moment he tasted the salt in his mouth.

The moments after that seemed to blur. He recalled telling Alfred what was in the drink. The Top Alpha didn't believe it at first, but the moment the drug started to kick in, they knew. It was then Arthur could no longer remember what happened. It wasn't until he woke up the next morning that he realised his whole life he had built was crumbling around him.

Arthur woke up, feeling as if he had just been hit by a bus. His waist was sore and his mouth felt dry. Slowly sitting up, Arthur let out a grunt of discomfort, why did his waist hurt so much? Looking around the room, he squinted. This wasn't his room, nor was it Eris'. And it sure as hell wasn't Eris' brother's room. He'd been to her house enough times to know what their individual rooms looked like.

The scent that hit Arthur's nose made him stiffen. It was the stench of a mated Alpha. But why did the scent put him at ease? His foggy mind slowly cleared, allowing him to register that he was naked and that the scent he smelt was Alfred. Arthur's green eyes widened and he snapped his head to the other side of the bed. Lying next to him was a mop of blond tresses, the mated scent coming off of him.

It was then Arthur lifted his arm to smell himself. "Oh shit." He whispered.

Lifting up the covers, his eyes widened even more. "_Oh shit_." He repeated. Not only was he naked, but so was Alfred. Slowly the pieces connected together. Alfred had mated with someone last night. And not just anyone. He had mated with Arthur.


	6. I'm Sorry?

A/N: Heeey guys! Sorry for the long hiatus, school is killing me. Buuuut, I'm pleased to say I only have 14 days left! I'm also going to be going to the Phoenix Comiccon! I'm running a panel on Friday, it's hetalia too ;) I'll be the fabulous Prussia xD I have an awesome (And probably horrible) idea planned for it that will most likely kill feels. Sooo can't wait for it. Anyways, I'm starting to like this fanfic again and I'm getting back into the swing of it. I don't know when I'm gonna introduce Ivan, but I'll do it eventually. ;u; Again, sorry for the long disappearance, I'm alive, I promise! Anywho, enjoy~

* * *

><p>When Alfred woke up that morning, there were many things he didn't expect. One of them was waking up to the smell of a mated Omega. That, plus the additional scream that burst through his ear drums. The noise had made Alfred shoot right up, looking around wildly. His senses took a while to catch up with him, but the sweet mated scent easily registered in his head. However, his senses were once again knocked silly when something made an impact with his cheek.<p>

Alfred was propelled off the bed and onto the floor, his thoughts scrambled. Shaking his head, he blinked and looked up in time to see a fist heading straight for him. Alfred gasped sharply and grunted in pain when he was decked in the nose, his head falling back to hit the floor. Groaning, Alfred turned on his side, holding the back of his head.

"W-what the hell?!" He cried, feeling hot liquid start to drip down his nose. He covered his nose with one hand, shifting to prop himself up on an elbow.

His eyes widened as he looked at the Brit before him, chest heaving as he took deep breaths. He had the blanket draped around his waist, a fist raised. His emerald eyes were narrowed in a darkened rage, the stench of pure anger hitting Alfred like a brick.

"You… Disgusting… Sly…" Arthur hissed each word, his shoulders shaking slightly.

Holding up his bloodied hand, Alfred tried to calm the raging Omega. "A-Artie! Wait a sec! What's wrong!?"

"Look around and tell me what's wrong!"

Not being able to smell anything but blood, Alfred took the chance to glance between him, Arthur, and the bed. Arthur appeared nude, bite marks and hickeys decorating his body. Alfred, on the other hand, at least had a pair of boxers on. However, it didn't take him long to figure out that the mated scent he had smelt earlier had been coming from Arthur. He had mated with this Omega. The Omega that hated Alphas with a passion. Alfred was fucked.

Scrambling to find the proper words, Alfred stammered a bit. "L-listen, Arthur, I didn't mean to do this! I was drunk- We were drunk!"

From the look he received, it was obvious that words would not reach Arthur. His lip curled in a snarl and Arthur let out a battle shriek. Alfred, choosing to live rather than fight, dodged out of the way before Arthur could grab him. However, his ankle was snatched just as he tried to stand. Alfred fell forward, hitting the drawer with his forehead.

Just then, the bedroom door slammed open revealing Loren, the girl's hair messy along with her clothes. From the looks of things, she stayed over.

Her eyes widened as the smell in the room reached her nose. Ignoring the mated smell, she instead rushed over and pulled the seething Omega off of the bleeding Alpha.

"Alfred! Get out of the room. Now!" Loren winced slightly as Arthur bit her arm, clawing angrily at the thing keeping him from Alfred.

Not needing to be told twice, Alfred scrambled out of the room, a blood trail following him. Loren let go of Arthur, going to the door and slamming it after her. She closed it just in time too, seeing as how Arthur slammed into the door a few seconds after she had closed it. There was harsh banging, many curses leaving Arthur.

"You bitch! Open this door! I'm going to kill him!"

Loren flipped open her phone, pressing a few buttons and holding it to her ear. When it picked up, she wasted no time in speaking.

"Eris, come get Arthur. We're at Alfred's house."

"_Wah? Arthur's there? But he said he'd be going home…_" The drowsy girl said on the other end.

"I don't care what he said, I need you to do this now! Hurry up, Alfred's bleeding and so am I." Loren hissed, glaring down at the fresh blood seeping out of the teeth and claw marks. "Damn…"

"_Bleeding?! Loren, what happened!? What did Arthur do!?_"

Loren hesitated, frowning. She glanced at the door she was holding closed. There was no longer any banging, but Arthur was still cursing and apparently breaking something. It sounded like glass, for when it hit the door a few shards slid underneath. She breathed out through her nose, feeling a headache coming on.

"Something bad, Eris. Something bad."

* * *

><p>"Arthur?" Eris knocked on the door, pressing her ear to it. "Boss, it's me. Open up."<p>

It had been around thirty minutes since Loren had called Eris. The girl arrived as fast as she could, instantly turning grim when she had seen Alfred and caught his mated scent. He had bandages on his forehead and toilet paper crammed up his nose, trying to stop the blood. He looked downright miserable and lost. Eris had felt pity for the poor boy, he didn't really know what had happened. It wasn't his fault he'd been drugged. And it wasn't his fault he unknowingly mated with Arthur.

There was a soft click and Eris waited a minute before entering. Arthur was facing the window, wearing only his pants. He had claw marks over obvious hickeys, apparently trying to erase them off of his body. His eyes looked dead, apparently reality setting in. The scent that came off of him was a mixture of anger, despair, and confusion.

All that Arthur could think of was: _It wasn't supposed to be like this._ Even if he mated, which he never planned to, this wasn't how he had pictured it. As an accident? Something neither one of them wanted nor planned for? Frankly, he didn't know whether to feel insulted or relieved. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice told him that he should be glad it was with Alfred. Arthur stubbornly ignored that voice and instead told himself he was glad he hadn't been in heat. That would've been even worse.

"Why did you leave me here?" He whispered accusingly.

Eris frowned and pulled out her phone, pressing a few buttons before showing it to Arthur. "When I texted you asking where you were, you told me you were going to head home yourself. I asked if you were sure and you insisted you were. I didn't know this was going to happen, Arthur. I honestly thought you headed home just like Gilbert did."

Arthur clenched his fist, his knuckles turning white. Great, just great. In his drug-induced stupor, he had mated with a Top Alpha he didn't trust. This was surely going to piss his family off, though, not that he cared. He just wasn't keen on getting the shit beat out of him by his brothers. And to make matters worse, they couldn't dissolve the mating because the eldest Alpha of Arthur's household was all the way back in Britain with Arthur's father. They wouldn't be returning for another four months, sometime in the middle of summer.

Sighing, the Brit ran his fingers through his hair. "I need to drink. I just… Need something to forget everything right now."

The girl looked around the room, frowning slightly. A few of Alfred's things were broken, though Eris knew the Top Alpha would forgive Arthur anyways. From the worried look he had given the Omega when she entered the room, there was no doubt he cared more about Arthur than his possessions.

"Wanna come to my house? I'm sure it'll be easier to prepare for…" She grimaced slightly, "When you go back there."

Arthur grunted, knowing she meant his house. It wasn't even considered "home" by him or Eris, and the girl wasn't even family. Her house had always been more of a home to Arthur. Hell, even Arthur sometimes called her home his.

Nodding his head, Arthur slipped on his shirt. "Can you make sure Alfred stays out of my line of sight? I'm positive I'll kill him if I see him."

The Omega slipped from the room, leaving Arthur in silence for a good five minutes. She then opened the door, Loren leaning on the wall behind her. She too had bandages on her arms from where Arthur had bit and clawed her. She didn't seem particularly angry, her scent just gave away that she wanted Arthur to get out of the house.

"Alfred's in the backyard cleaning up the leftover shit from last night. I told him to stay out there till I get him." Loren informed.

Arthur didn't respond, instead moving past her and towards the front door, the two females trailing after him.

"I won't expect an apology for me, but you damn well better apologise to Alfred when you get your head out of your ass."

The Brit stiffened and stopped dead in his tracks, looking over his shoulder and giving her a venomous stare. "The _fuck _did you tell me to do?"

Eris snapped her head to glare at Loren, hissing at the girl to keep quiet. However, Eris jumped slightly when Loren glared at her with cold eyes, something she never really directed towards Eris.

Turning her bottle green eyes back on Arthur, she continued to keep her arms crossed over her chest.

"You think you're the only one suffering from this mistake? Who do you think was drugged too? You aren't the only one, Arthur. Get off your high horse and see Alfred's even more torn up about this than you. And he isn't even mad at you. He's worried about you and the only one he's mad at is himself.

"Alfred never expected this to happen and you know he'd never do it on purpose. This was his first party and it probably left him traumatised. Waking up, not knowing what the hell happened, mated to someone. And not only that, said person woke up and practically gave him a concussion. You're lucky you didn't break his nose or his head."

Arthur ignored the string of guilt that ran through him. Later he'd realise how unfair and stubborn he was being by pushing the blame on Alfred, but right now he wasn't listening to his head and thinking logically.

The Brit hesitated in finding words before ones came out. Words he shouldn't have used based on the way Loren's face twisted into an expression he rarely saw on the otherwise "cool" girl.

"What? Am I supposed to feel some type of guilt? Alfred deserved it. Thanks to him, I'm mated. If anything, he should be the one feeling guilty."

Loren's eyes narrowed and the anger that erupted from her almost made Arthur cover his nose. She looked at him in disgust and utter loathing. Shaking her head, Loren turned around sharply.

"Just get out of his fucking house. And next time you hit Alfred? I'll break your teeth. You're lucky he didn't hit you. He did nothing that required you to hit him, but of course, you did. I feel sorry Alfred is mated to someone like you." She bit out vehemently, disappearing towards the back of the house.

Arthur yanked open the door, leaving it open for Eris to close. He climbed into the car Eris was driving, it being Vinny's car. Slamming the door closed, he seethed in his seat as Eris started driving to her house.

After a few seconds of silence, Eris broke it with her motherly tone. "You hit him."

It wasn't a question, "I did." Arthur huffed, crossing his arms and looking out the window.

"Why?"

When Arthur remained silent, she pressed again without taking her eyes off the road.

"Arthur, why did you hit Alfred?"

"I don't know!" He cried, throwing his arms up in the air. "It was instinct! I was angry and disturbed and he was there! It was his fault I'm now mated and I just moved!"

Eris' brow twitched and she frowned slightly. "You know as well as I it wasn't Alfred's fault. Loren said that Alfred told her you two were drugged. There was no way you knew it'd happen and there's no reason to blame Alfred."

Arthur glared at her, "So now you're taking Loren's side?" He snarled.

Those large brown eyes flickered towards Arthur, frustration pooling in their depths. "I'm not taking anyone's side! I just know that Alfred isn't at fault. You're blaming him when he's just as much of a victim as you are! Did you ever think about how he felt? You punched him, nearly gave him a concussion, kicked him out of his room, and then you trashed it.

"Boss, Alfred didn't even have time to wrap his mind around it before you started going bat-shit crazy on him. Alfred's probably even more distressed than you." She sighed, trying to keep her voice even.

Arthur snorted, angrily hunching his shoulders and glaring out the window with his arms tightly woven across his chest. "So you are on their side."

Eris let out an annoyed hiss, "That's it!" She slammed her foot down on the gas pedal, instantly speeding the car up to a crazy speed. "You aren't listening to me! I tell you over and over I'm on no one's side, but you don't listen!" She snapped angrily.

The Brit stiffened, grabbing the seat. "Eris, I think you need to slow down."

"Shut up and listen!" The girl snarled, hunching her shoulders. "Alfred is fucking sensitive! He's never had friends our age and he's never dealt with a party. This is something he had to face himself. That's why Loren was pissed off at you, because you decided to blame Alfred instead of the person who drugged you both! That is what she and I are trying to tell you!"

Arthur was growing more and more panicked as Eris sped up, dodging cars and entering a neighbourhood. "Ok I get it! Just slow down, please! You're going to get us killed!" He cried.

"You'd better apologise to Alfred! Even you can see your stubbornness is going to cause more problems than needed! So just push down your pride and apologise!" She cried angrily, slamming her foot on the brakes and screeching the car to a stop in front of her house.

The green-eyed Omega was holding his hand over his heart, feeling the muscle pound angrily. Swallowing, he cleared his throat. "… I'll… Try. But it isn't easy pushing down my pride, you know this."

Eris sighed, shaking her head and frowning. "Ask Jack how to push down your pride. He does it when he deals with Tyler. And Tyler's worse, plus Jack also has more pride than you…"

That was true and Arthur knew it. Jack William was a prideful man and, if Arthur had to say it, he was practically the embodiment of pride. It was easy to see how pride was considered a sin. On more than one occasion, Arthur had seen just how prideful the man was. Jack was the type of man who'd rather take his own life than beg for something.

Not to mention that the Omega was also violent, almost as bad as Arthur. While Jack no longer fought as much as Arthur did, he was still a force to be reckoned with. So when Arthur and Eris walked in through the door and Arthur's new scent started to fill up the room, Arthur should've expected to see an angry black haired chef. What he did not expect was to see him wielding a knife. Apparently, Jack had been in the middle of making some lunch.

The two Omega's jumped when the knife was slammed into the wall, getting stuck in it. "I told you to not mess with Alpha's or to get drunk. Gilbert did one, I never expected you to do the other." He said, the anger practically burning Arthur.

"It wasn't my fault!" Arthur cried out defensively.

Leaning against the wall, Jack easily yanked the blade out, holding it lazily in his hand. "Oh? Were you forced?" He asked with a brow raised.

Arthur frowned, his shoulders slumping. "N… No… But it wasn't Alfred's fault either."

"Alfred? The Top Alpha Eris told us about?" Came a voice from the banister. There leaning against the railing was Vinny and Vex. Vinny's hair was a mess and he was wearing his black boxers, yellow stripes going down the side. He yawned, scratching his head along with his stomach.

Feeling as if he was being put under a spotlight, Arthur closed his mouth and scowled. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. As if sensing his discomfort, Jack pushed off the wall and turned to go back in the kitchen.

"Come with me, Arthur. The rest of you wash up for lunch."

When the two were in the kitchen, Arthur sat at the island counter and watched Jack return to chopping up carrots. It wasn't until he started cutting celery did Arthur speak up.

"Well? Aren't you going to ask what happened?"

"If you weren't forced and it wasn't with consent on either of your parts, I can only say you were drugged. Right?"

Arthur hesitated, nodding. "How'd you know?"

Jack hummed, not pausing in his chopping. "Back when I first met Tyler, I was still a senior in high school. He was a sophomore, just like you were. I met him because Vex knew his sister."

"Ah, because Vex is a fashion designer, right?"

Ignoring the fact he was interrupted, Jack continued. "Anyways, we met a few times because I would bring Vex his lunch when he was first starting out. Tyler hit on me, but obviously I threatened him to keep his distance. Still he ignored my warnings. One day, I was out having a drink with classmates."

"And you yell at me for under aged drinking." Arthur mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"I do it because I don't want you making mistakes I made." Jack grunted, cuffing Arthur over the ear gently. Arthur snorted, rolling his eyes. Smirking, Jack turned his focus back on his meal preparations. "I never noticed my classmate slipping the drug into my drink. But I sure as hell tasted it. I didn't know why my drink was salty, I just figured it was bad beer. But I learned my mistake."

Arthur hesitated, frowning. "Were you…?"

Raising a brow as if daring Arthur to continue that sentence, Jack set his knife down. "No, I wasn't." Shaking his head, Jack sighed. "Tyler spotted me. He was out late picking up a dude or a chick, I don't know which. Next thing I know I'm waking up in his house on his couch, clothed and with a raging headache."

"So he told you what happened? And he played the gentleman?" Arthur asked in mild disbelief.

This caused Jack to laugh, the sound a bit bitter. "Yeah, that's the same reaction I had. He actually told me he kissed me because I was cute sleeping."

Arthur's eyes widened, "And you didn't deck him in the face?"

When Jack shook his head, Arthur grew more confused. Why hadn't Jack attacked Tyler? I mean, the man had knowingly kissed him. It wasn't even an accident. So why didn't the usual violent Omega hurt him?

"I wanted to, but then I guess I was so shocked. Here was this brat who knew what type of person I was. But I found myself thinking, "_I didn't hate him kissing me_". Then I just ended up getting used to his advances and I continued to let him kiss me and eventually it led into a relationship." He said with a shrug.

"But he cheats on you."

Jack's brow twitched and it was obvious he was trying not to get pissed. "I know that. I was the one who caught him the first time."

Arthur frowned, "Then why do you keep going back to him?"

The elder Omega dropped the cut up vegetables into a pot, sighing. "Because I seriously love him. I wanted him to be my mate, I figured he felt the same way. But being tied down isn't what he wants. That's what I get for falling for a kid." Jack snorted, shaking his head. "I'm not going to return to him this time. If he really wants me and wants to get serious, then he knows where to find me."

The Brit paused, thinking over what Jack had told him. While it was mostly new information, just what did it have to do with him? Voicing this thought, Jack chuckled at Arthur.

"I'm telling you to actually think about it. Would you rather have had some stranger sleep with you, or would you rather have had Alfred been your first?"

This caused Arthur to hesitate and he frowned, mulling over Jack's words. If he had to choose, he'd rather have it been Alfred. At least with Alfred, he knew he didn't do it on purpose. He knew Alfred wasn't like that. Again that pang of guilt came back when he recalled the shock and fright on Alfred's face as he held his bloody nose.

Arthur bit his bottom lip, his shoulders slumping and his head hanging. Jack nodded, apparently understanding what his body posture meant.

"If you've got an answer then you'd better make sure you apologize. You probably hit him, right?" Before Arthur could open his mouth to respond, Jack raised a hand and stopped him. "Save it for your Alpha. Go and wash your hands for lunch."

Arthur scowled, his cheeks turning a light pink. "He's not my Alpha."

The teasing smirk that flashed over Jack's face made Arthur's scowl deepen. "Well, he is now."

* * *

><p>When Arthur arrived at school that following Monday, he should've expected the wide-eyed stares he got. His scent practically scared those that could smell it. I mean, who had the guts and strength to mate with Arthur Kirkland? Leader of his violent Omega pack. Everyone, while curious, knew to keep their distance based off the seething glare Arthur had.<p>

He had a cut lip and bruising cheeks, no doubt more cuts and bruises underneath his clothes. Arthur had went home yesterday and, as he expected, was beaten by his oh-so-loving brothers. They had once again called him an embarrassment and that he shouldn't even exist. Not that Arthur cared, he'd learned how to tune out their insults during their beatings. However, he knew he'd be in for it once Allistor came back from Britain.

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Soon he'd be able to move out. In only a few months he'd be considered an adult. He already knew he'd stay with Eris till he got a job and enough money to buy his own place. The prospect of it seemed too sweet. Arthur felt his shoulder's lighten at the idea of leaving that hellhole.

"Arthur!"

Stiffening, Arthur's expression turned grim and he felt his annoyance prickle like a cactus. Beside him, Eris and Gilbert frowned. Gilbert had picked up his leader along with Eris, the three heading to school in Gilbert's car. Eris had already informed Gilbert of what had happened after the party. When they had seen Arthur's newest wounds, they had been excruciatingly pissed.

"Arthur, wait up, please!" Alfred called again, speed walking in order to catch up to the Brit.

Behind him was Loren, the girl looking displeased. Now that he thought it over, he understood why Loren had been so defensive and protective of Alfred. It was her natural instinct to defend her pack leader. He didn't know when, but apparently Loren recognized Alfred as her pack leader and somehow they had formed a pack. So because Arthur posed as a type of "threat" to Alfred's safety, Loren instinctively was on edge around the Brit. Alfred didn't seem aware of the power he held, it was either that or he didn't care.

Turning around with a deep sigh, Arthur instantly felt a pang of guilt rush through him at the sight of the bandage still on Alfred's nose and some on his forehead. Eris let out a distressed sound, going up to Alfred and cupping his face, inspecting the injuries.

"Alfred! You're still bandaged up? I figured you'd be ok after a day! It was only a bloody nose, wasn't it? Was it more severe?" She fretted.

Smiling innocently and chuckling, Alfred pat her hands. "I'm alright, promise. Doctors just said my nose was slightly fractured. As for my head, it was just a few cuts. Loren just didn't want it bleeding again so she had me put band aids on."

Arthur didn't miss the way Loren's brow rose in question, but why did she look momentarily perplexed as to what Alfred had said? Before he could take another moment to look at her, the expression was gone. Arthur felt eyes on him and let his green eyes drift to blue, electricity practically crackling once their eyes met.

The hall seemed to fall silent, everyone holding their breath as they waited for Arthur and Alfred to make the first move. Their noses told them who exactly Arthur's mate was. Needless to say, a few people were simply silent because of the shock. Others sniffed at the air, trying to check multiple times to see if their noses were right.

"Arthur…" Alfred mumbled softly, his eyes pleading. "I need to talk to you."

Feeling uncomfortable under everyone's gaze, of course Arthur would turn defensive. He growled, narrowing his eyes. "Well I don't want to talk to you."

Alfred's shoulders slumped, "Artie, please!"

"No. Now leave me alone."

"You can't pretend it didn't happen! We need to talk this out!" Alfred urged.

Arthur snorted, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. "It's easier to ignore a problem than confront it."

Eris stared at Arthur with wide eyes, almost trying to convey with them her growing alarm. She obviously was trying to telepathically tell Arthur, "_Just what happened to apologizing_". Still, Arthur continued to pretend he was ignoring Alfred. It was childish, he knew that. But hell, he didn't want to discuss this with everyone hearing. In fact, he'd rather just not talk about it at all.

"Arthur!" Alfred cried.

If Arthur had been looking at him, he would've seen the way Alfred's shoulder's tensed and trembled slightly, his eyes narrowing in frustration. But Arthur was too busy looking to the left, ignoring the growing danger in front of him.

Turning his gaze to Gilbert, he huffed. "I'm getting to class. This has grown boring."

The growl he heard caused Arthur to stiffen. And when Alfred yelled, it sent a chill down his spine. "Stop ignoring me and listen god damn it!" Alfred snarled, slamming his fist into the locker next to him in his burst of anger. When he pulled his hand away, the dent in the locker was quite obvious.

Arthur watched Alfred with wide eyes, taken aback by the outburst. Frankly, everyone who witnessed it was also surprised. Alfred, the mellow, gentle, and kind Top Alpha, losing his temper and smashing a locker. It was safe to say that he was downright pissed off, and Arthur was the one who made him like that.

"Come with me." Alfred said, taking Arthur's wrist gently despite his anger. It wasn't a question, it was a demand. He walked briskly down the hall, leaving a confused Arthur stumbling after him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Loren and Eris holding Gilbert back.

From the stern look on Eris' face, Arthur could guess what she was telling the albino. "_They need to talk it out, don't interfere_". He sent a scowl towards her, sometimes her motherly attitude put a damper on things.

Before Arthur knew it, he was up on the rooftop with Alfred, the blond standing in front of Arthur and looking a little lost. Arthur couldn't help but internally smirk in amusement. So that little outburst had been a tantrum? And now that he had Arthur's attention, he didn't know what to do with it? The whole ordeal was pretty amusing to the Brit.

"Well?" Arthur's voice caused Alfred to stiffen slightly. "You have my attention. What is it?"

Alfred shifted his feet, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um… Well…"

Arthur was expecting Alfred to stress about how it wasn't his fault and whatnot, but as he always had been with Alfred, he was surprised by the man's choice in words.

"I know you're mad at me and I'm sorry. I should've told those people to get out of my house before it got out of hand. I shouldn't have tried to play the good host for people I didn't know. It's my fault." Alfred's body was tense, his blue eyes earnest.

Arthur's mouth suddenly felt dry and he found himself licking his lips. Why was Alfred apologising? He wasn't the one who attacked the other. Hell, if anything he should be angry that Arthur was being as selfish as he was. But Arthur should've expected Alfred to take the blame, it was just the type of person he was after all.

Arthur sighed through his nose, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm even more positive you're an idiot."

Alfred's head snapped up, his brows creased in confusion at the warm smile he was given. Not knowing what it meant, he kept silent and waited for Arthur to speak.

"You know, when faced with a situation like this, it's usually expected to blame the other party, not blaming yourself. But nonetheless, I accept your apology." Arthur chuckled.

The way Alfred's face brightened up made a delightful flutter dance through Arthur's chest. Alfred threw his arms around the Brit, his elated scent floating happily around them. Despite the joyful reaction, Arthur winced slightly when his new bruises were pressed on fiercely.

As if sensing his discomfort, Alfred jumped back, his cheeks red. "S-sorry!"

Shaking his head, Arthur waved his hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it."

There was a heavy silence, Alfred frowning fiercely. Arthur was mildly confused, why was he suddenly frowning? Arthur stiffened slightly when he felt Alfred's fingertips brush his bruised cheek. His touch was feather-light, almost making Arthur think he wasn't even being touched at all.

"Did your brothers do this to you…?" Alfred mumbled.

Arthur blinked in surprise. That's right, Alfred knew how his brothers were. He recalled the Top Alpha being told about them a while back. Arthur shrugged, finding himself glancing away.

"It doesn't hurt, I'm used to it."

The sudden smell of a possessive Alpha made Arthur hold his breath. He glanced up, seeing the angry expression on Alfred's face. He hesitated, frowning slightly.

Before he could question it, Alfred's happy face was back. He smiled at Arthur, "Well come on, let's go! We're gonna be late for class!" Alfred hummed, going to the door and opening it.

"A-ah Alfred, wait a second!" Arthur had almost forgotten about apologising for Alfred's injuries.

The Top Alpha paused, looking at him curiously. "Hm? What is it?"

Feeling a bit awkward, Arthur hesitated. "Um…. Sorry about your nose… And head. I didn't expect the injuries to be so severe."

Alfred looked slightly confused before he blinked and grinned. "Oooh! No, it's fine. The injuries weren't even bad. I just have some cuts on my forehead and besides, my nose isn't hurt at all. It was just a simple bloody nose."

Arthur felt himself pale slightly, no way… "B-but the bandage…?"

The grin he received made Arthur's blood run cold. "Weeeell I just figured you'd be more sympathetic if you thought my injuries were more severe. It seemed to work!" His laughter was drowned out by the bell that rang loudly. He smiled, "That's the bell! See ya later, Artie!"

The Omega felt his shoulders shake slightly, eyes wide. There was no doubt about it, Alfred was shifty. Had he planned that? No wonder Loren had looked confused. Because she wasn't the one who told Alfred to put the bandages on. Alfred had schemed to do that all on his own.

Arthur ground his teeth, his eyes narrowing. "Jones!"


	7. Fanfic on pause

Hey guys, sorry for the super long Hiatus. But as you can tell, this chapter is taking a crazy long amount of time to come out. I just don't know how to write it and frankly, the way I wanted it to go just isn't working. So I'm gonna pause it and work on other things before coming back to this one. Turns out I won't be doing the whole RusPrus for this because every time I write it, the thing doesn't work. I'm sorry guys, I know this fanfic has going so slow. I'm sorry for those who want to finish it and it isn't working. /_sobs_/ I promise I will get it done someday. But for now, I'll take a break and hopefully get inspiration to work on it. Because if I force myself to write it, you all know it'll turn out crappy. I promise this won't last long. Maybe a month or two. But I'm hoping for less. But thank you for sticking with me, I hope you'll continue to stay even after this break ;u;


End file.
